L'homme du pub
by Melvine
Summary: Eren, étudiant en Arts, croise un jour le regard acier d'un romancier qui joue du piano, dans un pub. Très vite, chacun pense à l'autre... UA moderne, personnages un peu OOC, Riren. Pas de drama, juste de l'amour.
1. Introduction

Hello tout le monde. Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien pour lire cette fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est en cours d'écriture mais je vais tout faire pour la finir, même sil faut y passer du temps. Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxe. Aussi, les conversations entre les personnages ne sont pas top, je m'en rend compte, mais moi-même n'ayant pas beaucoup de contact je sais pas trop comment m'y prendre.  
Ce chapitre est plutôt une introduction, assez courte je vous l'avoue.  
Voilà, enjoy ~

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire vient de mon imagination.

Pairing : LevixEren (Levi sera top et Eren bottom donc)

Rating : M (relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes)

* * *

Eren Jäger, 19 ans, joli brun plutôt bien bâti, était lessivé.

xxxxx

Il venait de finir une journée de cours à la fac et voulait sortir décompresser. Armin, Mikasa, Marco et Sasha l'accompagnèrent dans un pub choisi au hasard, le Sina. L'ambiance était chic, quoique conviviale. Les tables en bois foncé, des sièges massif en cuir, un comptoir imposant, comme ceux des pubs anglais. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la baie-vitrée avant qu'une jeune femme rousse ne vienne prendre leur commande.

« Bonjour à vous, que puis-je vous servir ? » questionna en souriant la jeune femme, Petra d'après son badge.

« Bonjour, je vais prendre une ginger ale. » commença Mikasa.

« Je vais prendre la même chose ! » se dépêcha d'ajouter Armin.

Marco et Sasha prirent un irish coffee, avec supplément muffin pour la petite brune.

« Et vous jeune homme ? » sourit Petra à Eren.

Ce dernier regardait encore la carte, hésitant. Il releva finalement son visage et ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux noisettes de la rousse.

« Désolé, je vais prendre un simple café. » dit finalement Eren.

Petra finit de noter les commandes avant de repartir vers le comptoir. On pouvait la voir s'activer à préparer les différentes boissons. Eren fit vagabonder son regard dans la salle où ils se trouvaient, pendant que ses amis discutaient de la journée. Ils étaient tous dans la même fac, mais dans des domaines différents. Eren était en Art, Mikasa en STAPS avec Marco, Sasha en nutrition et Armin en spé maths. Ils se connaissaient depuis le collège et avaient décidé d'intégrer le même lycée, puis le même campus universitaire, celui de Stohess, multi-disciplinaire.

Les boissons ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et les jeunes purent commencer à se désaltérer. Eren participait à la conversation, mais il se concentrait plus sur le lieu où il était. Le Pub était sympathique, quelques personnes étaient présentes. Une musique de fond était diffusée via des hauts-parleurs, mais une mélodie de piano prenait le dessus sur elle. Eren vit le piano au fond de la salle, derrière le billard. Quelqu'un jouait un mélodie plutôt douce. Un homme de ce qu'il pouvait voir -sa coupe de cheveux et son dos. Il se concentra sur le bar, où un grand blond était assis, un ordinateur en face de lui et un café à sa droite. Petra discutait et souriait avec lui. Un peu plus loin derrière le comptoir, une femme avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes s'occupait de quelques clients présents.

Eren se concentra sur la discussion avec ses amis.

Au bout d'une heure, Marco et Sasha décidèrent de rentrer chez eux et Mikasa voulait avoir le temps d'aller à la salle de sport. Il ne restait qu'Eren et Armin. Ce dernier proposa à au brun d'aller faire une partie de billard. Les deux compères commençaient donc une partie, largement dominé par Armin. Une deuxième puis un troisième partie se jouèrent, accompagnées par le piano. Eren ne pouvait que souffler et se plaindre, Armin le battait à tout les coups.

La mélodie du piano s'arrêta, et la personne qui jouait se leva, sous les yeux inquisiteurs d'Eren. L'homme était de petite taille, une coiffure undercut, des cheveux noirs et des yeux gris orage, fatigués. Il portait un simple pull bleu, un jean noir moulant et des baskets de ville. Il adressa un rapide regard à Eren, qui détourna la tête, n'aimant pas fixer les gens et être vu. Il reprit sa partie de billard, sans qu'Armin ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose. L'homme passa derrière lui rapidement, avant de s'asseoir au bar, à un tabouret du blond. La femme à lunettes et Petra sourirent aussitôt, et entamèrent la conversation avec lui.

Au bout de six parties de billard, Eren et Armin fatiguaient. Ils avaient encore du travail à faire, et demain les cours commençaient tôt pour Armin. Ils payèrent leurs consommations puis rentrèrent au campus. Ils y avaient des logement étudiants, habitant trop loin pour faire le voyage tous les jours de chez eux. Une fois dans la résidence, Eren s'enferma dans son studio, et commença les devoirs qu'il devait rendre pour le lendemain. Il s'attela à finir un dessin qu'il allait présenter à la prof. Le brun aimait dessiner, sa chambre le prouvait parfaitement. Des dessins étaient étalés un peu partout. Sur les murs, son bureau, le sol et même sur son lit. Plusieurs pochettes étaient adossées aux murs, elles aussi remplies de dessins, et des tas de crayons en tout genre se battaient entre eux sur le sol.

Il finit son dessin mais en commença un autre en même temps qu'il mangeait et écoutait les infos. C'est un portrait. L'homme du Pub.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey.  
Je vous reviens avec le premier chapitre de cette fanfic. Il est court je sais, je ne sais pas si je vais rester sur cette taille ou si les autres seront plus grands. Je pense que ça dépendra de mon inspiration et du déroulement de l'histoire.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Enjoy ~

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire vient de mon imagination.

Pairing : LevixEren (Levi sera top et Eren bottom donc)

Rating : M (relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes)

* * *

La journée de cours avait bien commencée pour Eren. Il avait croisé Armin à la va vite, avant de se diriger vers son bâtiment. Il était solitaire et n'avait aucun problème à rester seul en classe, souvent au fond. La salle comportait d'immenses tables pour pouvoir entreposer et faire ses dessins, des armoires remplies de fournitures telles que la peinture, des feuilles, du cartons ou encore des crayons. Les murs blancs étaient plein de dessins des élèves. Dans la groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes, tout le monde s'entendait plutôt bien, s'entraidant au besoin mais Eren était souvent seul. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on vienne le déranger quand il dessinait. Surtout en ce moment. Il n'arrêtait pas gribouiller des portraits de l'inconnu de la veille. Ses yeux, même s'il n'avait pu les voir que quelques secondes, restaient gravés dans sa tête. Et ce dos, qui bougeait subtilement pendant qu'il jouait du piano…

Il fut couper dans sa rêvasserie par la prof qui lui demanda de lui présenter son devoir. Un magnifique dessin de ville de nuit, avec des reliefs et un ciel en dégradé parfaitement peint. L'enseignante jugeait la peinture, regardant les dimensions, les techniques utilisées, avant de prendre des notes dans son cahier. Elle remercia le brun et lui donna un nouveau sujet. La nature. Eren soupira, ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il ferait. Il commençait déjà à poser quelque traits fins.

Les heures passaient rapidement, Eren étant plongé dans ses songes. La fin de la journée de cours arriva. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après midi, Armin et les autres étaient encore en cours. Le brun déposa sa pochette chez lui et prit juste un calepin et quelques crayons. Il sortit de la résidence, son sac en bandoulière tapant rapidement contre sa cuisse. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard il arriva au Sina. Il y avait un peu plus de monde qu'hier. Il reconnu Petra, prenant des commandes, et la femme à lunettes qui en préparait. Le brun décida de s'installer au bar, dans le coin près de la fenêtre. Ça lui donnait une vue sur tout la pièce. La femme à lunettes vint à sa rencontre. Son prénom était Hanji, nota Eren.

« Salut le petit nouveau ! Enfin moyen vu ta taille ! Qu'est-ce que j'te sers ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Euh, bonjour.» sourit Eren, « Je vais prendre un café s'il vous plaît. »

« Très bien mon joli ! » Et elle partit presque en courant vers les machines.

Cinq minutes après, Eren buvait son café, avant de sortir de son sac ses crayons et son calepin. Il commença à gribouiller des scènes. Sa main bougeait vite, les lignes étaient précises. Les discussions des clients allaient bon train, et Eren ne s'arrêtait de dessiner que pour siroter son café. Le tintement de la cloche de la porte se fit entendre. Eren tourna la tête, tout comme Hanji, dont le regard s'agrandit.

« Leviii ! » cria-t-elle « Tu viens à cette heure-là ? Pourquoi ? T'as déjà fini ton boulot ? » questionna-t-elle à pleine vitesse.

Eren détailla l'homme. Un manteau noir, un pull blanc, un jean et des Doc Martens basse noires. Puis regardant le visage neutre, il reconnut l'inconnu du piano. Ses cheveux, ses yeux perçants.

« Oï la binoclarde, calme toi un peu veux-tu. » grinça l'homme.

« Mais Levi, on te voit pas souvent venir en ce moment. » pleurnicha Hanji.

« J'ai du travail, normal. » finit-il.

Eren put apprécier l'homme. Plutôt petit, mais pas maigre au contraire. Des cernes sous ses yeux. Son regard est glacial. Il reprend ensuite ses dessins. Le dénommé Levi pose ses affaires à la même place qu'hier puis part s'installer au piano. Une douce ballade s'élève dans l'air. Eren tourne une nouvelle page. Il jette des coups d'œil sur la silhouette de Levi et commence son croquis. Il prend soin de bien définir les courbes de sa nuque et son dos. Il se concentre pour faire les détails. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas que le petit brun était maintenant assis au bar, à deux tabourets de lui.

En fait Levi s'était brusquement arrêté, irrité parce qu'il sentait un regard sur lui. Il devait aussi continuer son livre et il aimait écrire ici, entouré par ses amis et la musique de fond. En allant s'asseoir il avait remarqué le gamin qui dessinait frénétiquement sur son calepin. Bon, il fallait qu'il se concentre pour finir son livre au plus vite. Il pianotait depuis plusieurs minutes quand il se sentit de nouveau observé. Il releva la tête et et fixa Hanji. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle. Petra et Mike étaient occupés. Un regard derrière lui. Tout le monde faisait quelque chose. Le dernière personne était le gamin. Il jeta un regard vers lui et ses yeux rencontrèrent des prunelles vertes. C'était donc lui. Il commençait à se tourner vers lui quand la cloche de la porte tinta.

« Levi ? Déjà là ? » demanda un homme blond.

« Erwin. » salua simplement Levi.

Eren avait profité de cette irruption pour ranger ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'éclisper. Levi porta son regard vers la place d'Eren, mais il n'y vit personne. La cloche tinta de nouveau, il était sortit.

xxxxx

Eren se sentait bête. Il était parti rapidement quand l'homme blond s'était mis devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir le-dit Levi le fixer. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été plus discret en dessinant. Tant pis. Au moins le brun n'était pas venu le voir. Il l'avait trouvé incroyablement élégant comme ça, pianotant rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, concentré. Automatiquement sa main s'était mise à bouger sur son carnet.

Il regarda une dernière fois avant de ranger son carnet sur son bureau et de rejoindre Armin dans son studio.

« Eren, entre. » l'invita Armin. « Bière ? »

« Oui merci ! » sourit le brun.

Eren appréciait Armin. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, le blondinet l'encourageait tout le temps et aimait grandement les œuvres d'Eren – c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'il faisait ce cursus.  
Les deux compères parlèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit avant qu'Armin ne tombe de fatigue. Eren le laissa et retourna chez lui, à quelques mètres de là. Il ne dormit pas bien cette nuit-là, comme toujours elle fut ponctuée de cauchemars et de réveil à toute heure.


	3. Chapter 2

Salut.  
Voilà le second chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je suis plus à l'aise avec des descriptions qu'avec des conversations comme vous pourrez sûrement le voir. J'aime que le rapprochement se fasse en douceur, alors encore un peu de patience. Les publications ne seront sûrement pas régulières je m'excuse d'avance.  
Enjoy ~

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui.

Pairing : LevixEren (Levi sera top et Eren bottom donc)

Rating : M (relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes)

* * *

Levi avait passé sa fin de soirée au Sina, à écrire des pages et des pages de roman. Il devait les rendre dans deux jours. Heureusement qu'Hanji était occupée avec des clients, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu écrire autant. Et Erwin, son ami d'enfance, le laissait tranquille. Tant mieux. Il repensa au jeune de tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à la regarder ? Le dessinait-il ? Ça avait intérêt d'être bien fait si c'était le cas. Levi pesta intérieurement. Fallait penser au bouquin, pas au gamin bon sang. Il s'accorda une pause de plusieurs minutes.

« Petra, un thé s'il te plaît. » tonna sa voix grave.

« Pas de souci je te prépare ça. Tu veux manger un peu ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Levi hocha négativement la tête pour toute réponse. Il n'avait pas faim en ce moment. Une fois son thé servit, il tourna la tête vers Erwin, qui était toujours sur son ordinateur, vérifiant s'il n'avait pas fait des erreurs dans les comptes. Il ferma finalement son travail, avant de prendre une consommation et de discuter avec les autres, comme beaucoup de soirs depuis qu'Hanji avait ouvert son bar. Le brun, lui, continuait son thé tout en pensant à son livre. Au bout d'un moment il se remit à écrire, terminant les derniers chapitres dus pour le surlendemain. Il sourit intérieurement. Demain il pourrait se reposer, faire le ménage et quelques courses. Mais surtout venir faire du piano.

Ne voulant plus s'attarder, il quitta ses amis non sans les protestations d'Hanji et rejoint le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Il mit ses chapitres sur clé, avant d'envoyer un e-mail à son éditeur pour qu'il puisse commencer à le corriger si besoin. Il se cala ensuite devant sa télé, jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'emporte.

xxxxx

Eren n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son nouveau projet. Il prit son temps ce matin-là, dormant jusqu'à un peu plus de 11h, avant de se faire vaguement un repas et de se laver. Une fois prêt il emporta une de ses grandes pochettes, plusieurs trousses remplies de fusains, crayons, peinture, pinceaux et autres mais surtout son portable et son casque. Il aimait à se passer des musiques classiques tout en dessinant, ça le motivait, l'apaisait.

Il sortit du campus et marcha de longue minutes, dans le but de se rendre dans un parc. Il reprit son dessin pour le projet nature. Il devait le présenter dans plus d'une semaine, mais Eren préférait s'en charger dès à présent, pour pouvoir peaufiner le tout avant la présentation. Il inspecta ce qu'il avait commencer la dernière fois avant de gommer quelques tracés et d'en faire de nouveau. Il choisit de faire son dessin seulement au crayon de papier.

Il ne vit pas les heures passer et la faim se fit sentir. Le brun s'arrêta, rassembla ses affaires et prit la direction du bar. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit. L'ambiance chaleureuse le faisait se sentir moins seul. En entrant il fut surprit par la présence de Mikasa et d'une jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers elles pour les saluer.

« Mikasa, je pensais pas te voir ici. » salua-t-il doucement.

« Eren ! » elle le prit dans ses bras. « Je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as manqué. »

« Ça fait seulement deux jours... » souffla le brun, dépité.

Un raclement de gorge les séparèrent. C'était la fille blonde.

« Eren, voici Annie. Une fille de ma classe. » présenta la brune.

Annie tendit une main. Eren se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette fille ne semblait pas enchantée, son visage était totalement neutre. Il serra tout de même sa main. Mikasa demanda de ses nouvelles et ils discutèrent un peu avant que ce dernier ne se dirige vers le bar, à la même place que le jour précédent.

Il se mit à l'aise, commanda une pression et un sandwich bagel et discuta avec Hanji. Cette dernière était une personne originale. Elle posait des tas de question, se parlait toute seule et surtout ne laissait presque pas son interlocuteur en placer une. Heureusement pour Eren, elle dût bien vite s'occuper d'autre client. Il entamait son repas sur une ballade. Il porta rapidement son attention vers le piano et vit son inconnu. Enfin, plus si inconnu que ça, il connaissait son prénom. Levi. Il pourrait l'annoter sur ses dessins maintenant.

La musique baignait la salle et beaucoup de gens l'écoutaient calmement, interrompant parfois leur conversation. Eren finit tranquillement son sandwich, voulant désormais dessiner. Il s'indigna en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son carnet à dessin. Il fouilla dans sa pochette et trouve quelques feuilles blanches. Parfait. Il commença un croquis de la salle entière cette fois, détaillant quand même le pianiste.

xxxxx

Levi jouait depuis plusieurs heures. Il se laissait porter par la mélodie, ses doigts refusant de s'arrêter. Jusqu'au moment où la faim le tirailla. Il se résigna à lâcher le magnifique piano pour se diriger vers le bar et prendre commande. Il vit bien que le gamin brun était là, les mains occupées à dessiner. Petra prit sa commande et il put voir Mike s'activer en cuisine. En attendant, il buvait un éternel thé. La salle était plutôt pleine aujourd'hui, du moins les tables pour pouvoir se restaurer. Levi était à quelques tabourets du jeune. Quand son plat arriva, il bougea de place, se reprochant de lui. Eren leva les yeux dans sa direction, avant de retourner à son dessin. Levi était à un mètre de lui, mais il pouvait apercevoir ses dessins. C'était fait rapidement, mais avec dextérité. Levi reconnaissait le bar, il y avait plusieurs portraits, mais surtout des portrait, de dos la plupart, de lui. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

Il terminait tranquillement son plat. Le plus jeune continuait de s'activer sur ses feuilles, ajoutant des détails ou gommant des parties. Levi le regardait,tourner un peu plus dans sa direction, sa tête soutenue par sa paume. Eren le regardait aussi de temps en temps, tout en continuant son croquis. Le clavier du piano manquait à Levi et il se leva finalement pour en reprendre possession. Eren l'écoutait et terminait son croquis. Il remballa ses affaires avant de quitter l'établissement.

xxxxx

Levi joua jusqu'à la fermeture. Fatigué, il se leva pour saluer les autres quand son attention fut attirée par une feuille. Il s'en empara et vit son portrait. C'était lui lorsqu'il était au bar, vers son dessinateur. Les traits avaient été fait rapidement, mais la précision était au rendez-vous. Son prénom était noter sur un coin de la feuille. Intriguer par cette connaissance, Levi se dit qu'il allait devoir lui parler. Rien que pour le remercier. Une signature se trouvait en bas à gauche. _EJ._ Sûrement ses initiales. Le petit brun plia proprement la feuille, puis prit le chemin de sa maison un sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapter 3

Yosh !Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je le poste quand même ; je ne sais pas comment le modifier pour l'instant donc des retouches arriveront peut-être un jour ^^ Aussi je risque d'avoir du retard (peut-être pas) car je travaille en ce moment sur mon cosplay pour la Japan Expo, et l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle me prend presque tout mon temps !  
Désolée s'il y a des fautes.  
Enjoy ~

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui.

Pairing : LevixEren (Levi sera top et Eren bottom donc)

Rating : M (relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes)

* * *

Les journées de Levi démarraient toujours de la même manière. Réveil à huit heure quinze, suivit d'une bonne douche brûlante et d'une tasse de thé. Il faisait toujours un brin de ménage. Il ne supportait pas le bazar et la saleté. Il pouvait enfin se détendre un peu. Son roman avait été accepté une nouvelle fois et son éditeur lui accordait enfin un peu de vacances. Le romancier s'installa devant sa télé, choisissant un programme sans y faire attention. Son regard se porta sur un bout de papier posé sur sa table basse. Il se pencha en avant et l'attrapa. C'était le dessin du jeune. Levi passa furtivement ses doigts dessus. Il était doué le petit, aucun doute là-dessus. Il se reconnaissait parfaitement. Était-ce un étudiant en Arts ? Le brun savait que le campus de Stohess proposait ce genre de cursus. Et ça ne se trouvait pas loin du pub de la folle. Ça pourrait expliquer sa présence les après-midi et soirs.

Il resta sur son canapé, enveloppé d'un plaid, pendant plusieurs heures, avant de décider de sortir prendre l'air. A vrai dire, pour pouvoir se vider la tête correctement, il avait toujours besoin d'une balade dans le parc, puis de rejoindre le beau piano quart-de-queue. Il pourrait jouer des heures sans s'arrêter s'il n'avait pas mal aux mains au bout d'un certain temps.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, mais Levi put apprécier les rayons qui caressaient sa peau pâle. Il marchait tranquillement quand il vit le bar. Sa cadence accéléra légèrement. Il voulait vite prendre possession du piano. Il passa la porte et la cloche tintinnabula. Petra releva la tête et le salua amicalement.

« Levi, comment va ? Tu as pu te reposer un peu ? » questionna la rouquine, sortant déjà une tasse pour le fidèle thé de son ami.

« Bien et toi ? Oui, j'ai fait du ménage » commença-t-il sous les yeux amuser de la jeune femme. « Pas besoin, je vais prendre une ambrée. »

« Oh d'accord. »

Elle servit la boisson demandée et le brun partit s'installer au piano. Il but une gorgée âpre de liquide, avant de soigneusement poser la chope. Sa langue passa sur sa lèvre supérieure, faisant disparaître la mousse présente. Ses mains soulevèrent le couvercle qui renfermait les touches blanches et noires. Il fit parcourir la pulpe de ses doigts sur la longueur du clavier. Il position ses mains dessus avant de faire sonner les premiers accords. Une sonate s'éleva, attirant l'attention des clients. Levi savait que dans ces moments, il attirait tous les regards ou presque, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Parfois des gens venaient le féliciter, le remercier de faire partager de si belles musiques.

Les minutes défilaient lentement, au rythme de la douce mélodie. Levi se surprit à regarder derrière son épaule de temps à autre. Il cherchait les prunelles vertes.

xxxxx

Il était un peu plus de 18h quand Eren s'échoua une nouvelle fois devant le pub. Il entra rapidement, la nuit tombait et le froid regagnait l'air. La porte à peine ouverte, il entendit déjà le son du piano. Lui aussi devait aimer passer du temps ici. Il sourit intérieurement. D'un hochement de tête, il salua Petra et Hanji. Il commanda au hasard un latte avant de se laisser bercer par la mélodie, fermant même les yeux au bout d'un certain moment. Il avait passé la journée à disserter sur des œuvres d'arts et ça le fatiguait franchement. Il aimait ses cours bien sûr, mais les études d'œuvres c'était autre chose.

Le jeune brun pensait déjà au lendemain. Les élèves de son groupe avaient une journée de libre pour aller voir les expositions du Titan Museum et faire des recherches pour un devoir écrit. Eren soupira. C'était loin, il fallait se lever tôt et prendre le métro et il ne connaissait pas bien ce côté-là de la ville. Tant pis, il étudiera les plans ce soir pour ne pas se perdre demain. Ses doigts tapotèrent le rythme de la mélodie. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'air harmonieux cessa. Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent sur un corps assis près de lui. Il les ouvrit ensuite pour rencontrer un regard gris, impénétrable. Il se releva brusquement, surprit, ses yeux attachés aux autres prunelles. Levi sourit imperceptiblement.

« Salut gamin. » prononça l'homme.

« Euh… Salut ? » répondit Eren en se frottant la nuque, gêné.

Le plus âgé claqua sa langue faisant sursauter Eren.

« Je suis Levi, mais tu dois déjà le savoir non ? » questionna Levi, le toisant de son regard.

Eren rougit.

« Vous avez trouvé mon dessin alors. » Il baissa les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Levi fouilla dans ses poches pour en ressortir le dessin.

« Je… Suis désolé, j'aurai dû vous demander avant de le faire... » balbutia l'étudiant. « Mais j'aime dessiner. Et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai pensé que vous étiez un très bon modèle. »

Le romancier finit sa bière. Il posa sa chope sur un dessous de verre avant de remonter ses yeux vers le jeune adulte. Il détailla les prunelles vertes.

« Ton prénom et ton nom. » ordonna-t-il.

« Ah ! Eren Jäger monsieur ! » Il rougit, détourna le regard, penaud.

Levi récupéra ses affaires, n'oubliant pas le dessin, avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

« Merci Eren, très beau coup de patte. » chuchota-t-il avant de sortir.

Eren se redressa suite à ces mots, mais Levi avait déjà disparu dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un le complimentait. Mais en principe les gens voyaient des paysages ou des créations abstraites, pas leurs propres portraits. Ça lui faisait plaisir, vraiment plaisir que Levi lui dise ça.

Hanji les avait observée du coin de l'œil. Et là, en voyant le jeune Eren -elle l'avait entendu- tout sourire après que Levi lui ait dit quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller le voir.

« Eeeereeen ! » hurla-t-elle presque, faisant bondir le-dit garçon sur son siège. « Que t'as dit Levi, et toi que lui as-tu fait ? Il te drague ? Je peux lui dire oui à ta place si tu n'oses pas tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance ! » déblatéra la femme.

« Que… Quoi ? Non ! Vous racontez quoi ? » Il pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« C'est 'tu' déjà. Levi il aime bien les mecs, même s'il veut pas se l'avouer je crois. Alors si tu veux je vous arrange un coup non ? »

« Non ! Ça va pas ! On discutait d'un dessin c'est tout ! » déclara Eren, bouche bée.

Hanji semblait réfléchir. Ses yeux pétillaient.

« Mmh, oui, c'est ce que tu dis. Je vous surveille vous deux... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais un client avait besoin d'elle.

Eren décida de partir avant que cette folle ne revienne à la charge.  
Le début de soirée était frais, il respira profondément. Il devait encore travailler son sujet, se faire à manger et se préparer pour demain. Il se hâta. Il croisa Armin dans le couloir de la résidence et discuta vivement avec avant de s'excuser et de s'enfermer chez lui. Il déposa ses affaires au sol avant de s'avancer dans sa cuisine. Il mangea devant la télé, qui lui servait surtout de bruit de fond, alors qu'il cherchait le trajet de demain sur internet. Ça ne semblait pas compliqué de s'y rendre, il nota mentalement les sorties et les numéros de lignes avant de finir son repas et de continuer à son dessin de nature. Il finit pas s'endormir vers 2h du matin.

xxxxx

Levi était rentré chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il voulait s'occuper un peu plus de Grenade, sa petite chatte. Celle-ci l'attendait derrière la porte d'entrée, comme toujours. Elle l'accueillit d'un miaulement aiguë. Il se déchaussa puis la prit dans ses bras. Elle ronronna, contente d'avoir la chaleur de son humain même si l'appartement de Levi était déjà en légère surchauffe, pour permettre au sphynx de ne pas avoir froid. Il aimait les chats, mais ne voulait pas de poils partout chez lui, alors il avait opté pour cette race particulière. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du romancier, ce dernier réfléchissant un peu à son prochain livre mais surtout à ce qu'il pourrait bien manger ce soir. Ses mains caressait tendrement l'animal qui ronronnait de bonheur. Finalement il la laissa sur un duvet avant d'aller chercher des restes de nourriture à chauffer.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, devant un film avec un mug de thé noir. Levi finit par s'endormir devant un film quelconque avec Grenade au creux de ses bras. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, la télé désormais en veille. Il bailla discrètement avant de se lever pour rejoindre son lit, la chatte le suivant. Il eut du mal à se rendormir, mais les ronronnement de sa compagne l'aidèrent à se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, vous allez bien ?  
Alors oui, Eren arrive à se perdre même si ça paraît simple, mais ça m'est arrivée et quand on panique, c'est d'autant plus difficile de s'en sortir. Levi et Eren seront un peu OOC, donc je change un peu leurs personnalités, Levi est plus doux et Eren assez (bon très) sensible. Je sais que ça ne convient pas à certains mais j'aime changé un peu quand même, sinon c'est compliqué. Je m'y connais pas beaucoup en moto mais je pense que sur les Harley aussi on trouve des petites poignées pour pouvoir s'accrocher. Levi a une Harley (oui, oui) parce qu'en tant que romancier, il a les moyens vous vous doutez.  
Je ne sais pas si ça vous dérange de pas savoir la saison, le mois ou les heures, ou même les lieux ? J'ai un peu de misère à me retrouver si je détail trop ^^'  
Je m'excuse d'avoir mis presque un mois avant de publier, mais entre le cosplay et autres, j'ai pas eu la tête à trop écrire. Je me rattraperais sur les prochains chapitres.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui.

Pairing : LevixEren.

Rating : M (relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes)

* * *

Eren se réveilla plus tôt que d'habitude. Il voulait être au Titan Museum pour son ouverture histoire de ne pas perdre une minute. Il n'avait pas l'occasion d'y aller souvent vu que l'université se trouvait assez loin de là alors il était plutôt pressé de s'y rendre. Il petit-déjeuna en vitesse avant de prendre une bonne douche chaude -brûlante même-. Il faisait beau mais toujours frais. Une paire de jeans, des baskets, un gros pull et une écharpe devraient faire l'affaire. Une fois habillé, il prit son sac et y fourra quelques affaires de dessins et de quoi manger le midi. Il était en avance pour une fois, mais tant mieux.

Le soleil venait juste de se lever. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dehors, Eren profita du silence et du vent frais sur son visage. Plusieurs minutes à pied devaient se faire avant d'arriver à une station de métro. Il s'engouffra dans le souterrain, acheta un billet et monta dans la rame qui ne tardait pas à arriver. Il ne prenait pas souvent les transports, il avait fait en sorte d'avoir un logement près de l'université et ne rentrait que rarement chez ses parents, qui habitaient une ville à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Pour l'instant, le chemin n'était pas compliqué. Il devrait juste faire attention aux changements de lignes et aux sorties correctes.

Il sortit ses écouteurs pour passer le temps -et se protéger du bruit- pendant le trajet. Il ferma ses yeux, se laissant emporter par la musique. Après plusieurs arrêts, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il devait changer de métro. Il passa les portes tant bien que mal et s'avança vers la ligne suivante. Le métro arrivait dans une minute à peine. Du monde se regroupait sur le quai, prêt à sauter dans le train dès qu'il arriverait. Le brun les laissa passer, préférant ne pas se bousculer avec les autres. Il n'était pas friand de contact comme ça. Il n'avait que deux arrêts avant de rechanger de ligne. Du monde s'amassait dans la rame à l'arrêt suivant et rapidement Eren se retrouva à l'opposé des portes de sortie. Le métro démarra, les personnes s'entrechoquaient et l'étudiant se sentit mal à l'aise.

Il devait sortir pour rejoindre la sortie mais il paniquait. Il ne pouvait pas sortir à cause du monde, malgré ses demandes pour pouvoir passer. Sous ses yeux perdus, le métro démarra. Il venait de rater sa sortie. Eren sentit toute sa fatigue remonter. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Non pas qu'il soit en retard, mais il ne savait pas comment faire pour rejoindre le Musée maintenant. Il n'avait pas de plan et ici le réseau ne passait pas. Il pesta intérieurement. A la troisième sortie, il joua des coudes pour se faufiler entre les gens. Il atteignit les portes avec difficulté mais parvint finalement à quitter ce maudit métro. Le brun était maintenant sur le quai, cherchant une direction, les yeux vagabondant sur les nombreux panneaux.

Les gens entraient et sortaient du métro, puis le quai se vida peu à peu en attendant le nouveau métro tandis qu'Eren était encore coincé sur la direction à prendre. Ses jambes s'activèrent doucement, vers une sortie au hasard, dans le but de trouver une pancarte. Une fois cette dernière en vue, Eren s'en approcha, soulagé. Mais il fronça bien vite les sourcils devant le monticule d'information qui était incompréhensible pour lui. Il perdait patience. Il commençait à se ronger un ongle et à tapoter du pied.

Il allait se retourner pour finalement demander de l'aide au guichet quand ses yeux rencontrèrent deux perles grises. Il se recula en sursautant. L'homme qui se trouvait en face le regardait d'un air un peu surpris, mais il reprit vite son expression habituelle bien rapidement. Il arrêta sa marche et s'approcha d'Eren.

« Oï c'est quoi cette réaction ? Tu fais quoi planté là ? » questionna-t-il.

Eren était tellement surprit de le voir et perdu dans ce dédale qu'était le métro qu'il ne répondit pas de suite, son regard vide ancré dans celui acier de son vis-à-vis.

« Eren ? » s'inquiéta très légèrement l'autre.

Il allait lui toucher l'épaule quand l'étudiant sembla enfin sortir de son état.

« Levi ? » Eren le détailla rapidement. « Désolé. »

« Tsk. Tu fous quoi là ? » s'impatienta Levi.

« Je… Je suis perdu. Je sais pas quoi faire. » avoua-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Le pianiste soupira, levant ses yeux en l'air. Il ne connaissait pas forcément le gamin et de son côté il voulait juste sortir se vider la tête et là il fallait qu'il tombe sur Eren, qui avait l'air perdu. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment son problème, non ? Il allait se détourner du plus jeune pour reprendre sa route quand il sentit son manteau être tiré doucement en arrière. Il tourna sa tête et regarda au-dessus de son épaule. Le gamin le retenait. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

« Lâche-moi. » claqua Levi.

Eren s'exécuta dans la seconde, sans un mot. Levi se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Le brun avait la tête baissée, embarrassé. Levi était face à lui, bras croisés et ses yeux maintenant fermés. Il réfléchissait. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Levi posa de nouveau son regard sur la silhouette du plus jeune.

« Suis-moi. »

Eren obéit, ses pensées trop occupées dans un nuage noir d'angoisse et de gêne. Ils arrivèrent vite au niveau des escaliers pour sortir de la bouche de métro et Eren sembla enfin se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« Euh… On va où là ? » questionna-t-il.

« Tch. Je te sors d'ici pour que tu arrêtes un peu d'angoisser et ensuite tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais paumé ici. » répondit Levi,avec le plus de calme possible.

Il était irrité par ce gamin, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser là, tout seul dans cet état.

« Allez, viens. » ordonna-t-il.

Eren commençait déjà à se calmer au fur et à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches derrière Levi.

« Levi... » appela-t-il doucement, presque inaudible.

Le plus âgé ne dit rien, continuant sa route.

« Merci... » ajouta Eren.

Une fois en haut, la douce chaleur du soleil apaisa un peu plus l'étudiant, qui respira profondément plusieurs fois les yeux clos.

« Mieux ? » la voix de Levi était plus douce elle aussi, imperceptiblement.

« M-Mh. » souffla Eren.

« Alors ? » interrogea encore une fois le pianiste.

Eren soupira fortement.

« Je n'aime pas la foule et les transports, mais je dois me rendre au Titan Museum… Et j'ai pas de plan ou quoi, je connais pas du tout le métro... » balbutia-t-il.

Levi le fixa plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer.

« Tch. T'es pas très malin, gamin. » commença-t-il. « Viens, je vais te déposer, je connais le chemin. » ajouta-t-il.

« Merci beaucoup... » murmura Eren, surprit mais reconnaissant.

Levi partit devant, montrant le chemin à Eren. Ce dernier ne s'était pas posé de questions et le suivait docilement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ralentisse quand il vit qu'il arrivait devant une petite maison. Il resta interdit quelques minutes avant de voir que Levi allait dans l'allée chercher quelque chose. Il ressortit avec une moto et deux casques.

« Euh… Levi ? » questionna le plus jeune les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? T'as cru qu'on allait y aller a pied ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. » Il se mordit la langue. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait proposé de le déposer. « C'est loin. » ajouta-t-il simplement avant de tendre un casque à Eren.

Celui-ci le prit, encore un peu perdu. Levi chevaucha sa moto puis invita Eren à faire de même. Une fois en place il stressa un peu, ne sachant pas vraiment ou se tenir. Levi lui proposa les poignées pour passager, un peu en retrait, mais Eren n'était pas sûr, ayant peur de lâcher et de tomber. Levi leva les yeux au ciel sous son casque avant de se saisir de ses mains et les positionner autour de sa taille.

« Comme ça, ça te va ? » demanda-t-il.

Eren hocha doucement la tête, rougissant légèrement, caché par le casque. Levi démarra l'engin avant de prendre doucement la route, laissant l'autre s'habituer. Eren avait du mal avec la vitesse mais prenait sur lui. Déjà Levi était une personne difficile et en plus il voulait arriver au musée au plus vite. Le pianiste avait de bons réflexes et avait une conduite fluide, ce qui rassura tout de même Eren. Levi sentait ses bras se resserrer autour de lui. Derrière la visière de son casque, il souriait faiblement.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le musée et Eren descendit tant bien que mal de la moto puis enleva son casque. Il soupira discrètement, soulagé de regagner le sol. Levi venait d'arrêter l'engin et enlevait lui aussi son casque. Il fixait maintenant Eren. Celui-ci lui rendit le casque et observa son aîné.

« Je… Euh, merci Levi. Fallait pas mais merci beaucoup. » dit Eren en se courbant légèrement.

« Hn. Pas de quoi, tu me revaudras ça. » répondit simplement l'homme.

« Bien sûr ! » sourit l'étudiant.

Il observa un moment le petit brun, essayant de graver en lui l'image devant lui : Levi, son casque à la main, dans son blouson de cuir, adossé contre sa Harley. Il se ressaisit vite et partit en direction de l'entrée, jetant de discrets regards derrière son épaule, intrigué car l'autre le regardait aussi.

Levi remit son casque et reprit le chemin de sa maison. Sa journée, malgré lui, s'était un peu illuminée. Aider Eren lui avait fait -contre sa volonté- plaisir. Et il allait pouvoir reprendre se balada tranquillement dans le parc. Il se demanda vaguement s'il allait retrouver le gamin ce soir, au pub.


	6. Chapter 5

**S'IL VOUS PLAIT LISEZ / !\**

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de mes publications qui arrivent n'importe quand. Ensuite, je pars à la Réunion pendant deux semaines donc je ne vais pas pouvoir faire d'updates. MAIS même si je ne prend pas mon ordinateur, je vais prendre de quoi écrire (pour les 12h d'avion ahah) pour pouvoir avancer et poster plus par la suite.  
Sinon, avez-vous été à la Japan Expo ? Moi oui et ce fut une catastrophe ahah, mon cosplay s'est cassé.  
Bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
Enjoy~

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Pairing : LevixEren.

Rating : M (yaoi)

* * *

Après avoir été déposé au musée par Levi, Eren y avait passé une bonne partie de la journée, ne s'arrêtant d'étudier que pour boire et manger un peu le midi. Il avait croisé plusieurs élèves de sa section, parlant parfois avec quelques-uns. Il fit une pause peu après 14h, s'éloignant de l'afflux d'étudiants. Il sortit son calepin personnel de son sac, celui qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Déjà plusieurs portraits du pub, et en particulier de Levi se trouvaient dedans. Il avait eu l'image de Levi contre sa moto toute la matinée et il allait enfin pouvoir mettre sur papier cette vision.

Les traits se dessinèrent rapidement sur le papier fin du carnet, les mains d'Eren ne s'arrêtaient que rarement et il faisait, il faut l'avouer, peu d'erreurs. L'image était parfaitement imprimée dans sa tête et il n'avait aucun mal à ajouter des détails. Les yeux de Levi et son charisme étaient les points forts aux yeux d'Eren. Il misait une grande partie de ses dessins, ceux de Levi, là-dessus.

Il ralentissait peu à peu, laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur la page, il était plutôt content de lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire mieux étant donné qu'il ne les faisait que de mémoire. Il finit par signer et dater avant de refermer précieusement son carnet. Il allait devoir mettre au propre le tout, mais il le ferait plus tard. Il sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Heureux sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

...

Eren avait été rejoint par Armin en fin d'après-midi. Il lui avait demandé ça pour pouvoir parler un peu, se retrouver entre amis vu que ça faisait quelques jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais aussi parce qu'Eren ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour retourner au dortoir, ne connaissant toujours pas le chemin.

« Ereeeeen ! » cria le petit blond en secouant vivement son bras.

Eren venait juste de passer la porte de sortie quand il l'entendit. Il releva la tête vers son ami, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une fois à sa hauteur ils se firent une bise rapide.

« Salut Armin. Ça va ? » interrogea le brun alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

« Très très bien, les cours sont vraiment passionnant et plutôt simples. » Eren leva les yeux au ciel à la mention _'simple_ _s_ _'._ « Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que ça va me permettre de pas trop avoir de devoirs, vu que je fais tout en classe ou pendant les pauses... » sourit le blondinet. « Toi, comment va ? »

« Bien. Je me suis perdu dans le métro ce matin... » Armin le regarda surprit. « Mais je m'en suis sorti, tout va bien, j'ai paniqué mais après dans le musée j'étais bien. » Eren faisait pour l'instant l'impasse sur son sauveur, sans se douter qu'Armin avait déjà sa petite idée en tête.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au métro avant de le prendre pour pouvoir rentrer au campus. Avoir Armin à ses côtés rassurait Eren et il était content de pouvoir parler avec lui tranquillement de tout et de rien. Bien qu'ils soient dans la même résidence, ils ne se croisaient pas souvent à cause de leurs horaires différents.

Ils rentrèrent fatigués de leur petit périple dans le métro. Eren rentrait dans son appartement et rangeait vaguement ses affaires avant de regarder l'heure. Il était encore assez tôt et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas aller au pub, pour se détendre un peu. Il se débarbouilla le visage à l'eau avant de prendre son sac avec son carnet et d'envoyer un message à Armin et Marco pour les prévenir qu'il s'y rendait.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner, il faisait frais. Inconsciemment Eren marchait toujours un peu plus vite quand il se rendait au Sina. C'est donc en quelques minutes seulement qu'il y arriva, les joues un peu rouges d'essoufflement. Il entra et fut happé de suite par l'ambiance toujours reposante et familiale du pub. Il huma l'odeur de bois et d'alcool avant de balayer la pièce des yeux, presque déçu de ne pas trouver Levi. Il finit par s'installer au bar, à sa place habituelle. Petra vint vers lui pour prendre sa commande. Exceptionnellement il demanda une bière. Alors qu'il observait Petra remplir son bock, il sentit son portable vibrer. C'était Armin.

« De : Armin  
A : Eren  
Hey ! J'aurais bien aimé te rejoindre prendre un verre mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ! Déso et à la prochaine !:) »

Eren sourit en lui répondant qu'il se verrait une prochaine fois. La rouquine revint avec sa boisson et lui souhaita bonne dégustation en même temps que Marco arrivait. Il salua Eren et Petra, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Eren, ça va bien, ça fait longtemps ? » demanda Marco de sa voix douce.

« Très bien et toi ? Avec euh.. Jean ? » se souvint-il.

« Jean exactement, il faut que tu le rencontres, il est un peu comme toi tu sais. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils continuèrent de parler de Jean, qui était palefrenier au service de la police et de son caractère de cochon, qu'aimait indéniablement Marco. Eren et lui parlaient souvent en tête à tête de leurs histoires d'amour, sachant qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en l'autre pour ne pas juger comme le feraient sûrement d'autres personnes s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient gay. Le brun se doutait qu'Armin était au courant mais ce dernier ne disait rien. Il n'osait pas mettre les autres au courant. Pour l'instant. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait personne en ce moment, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir leurs regards changer ou recevoir des commentaires gênants.

Marco lui, n'était pas plus gêné que ça. Il savait que les autres le catégorisaient depuis longtemps dans cette case et il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tort. Il aimait discuter avec Eren, le rassurer et parler homme avec lui, ça changeait des autres.

« Alors Eren, des vues sur quelqu'un en ce moment ? » questionna malicieusement Marco, sirotant son café.

Eren ouvrit grand les yeux, jouant le choqué.

« Voyons _mon_ petit Marco, tu me connais hein. » rit le brun.

Ils se regardèrent complices.

« Vraiment ? » reprit Marco un peu plus sérieux.

« Mh, c'est difficile à dire. Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me sert maintenant de Muse. » commença-t-il Marco l'invita à continuer. « Et cette personne est au courant. Mais c'est tout. »

« Eeeh ? Je suis presque déçu beau brun, quand vas-tu trouver ton prince, à ce rythme tu vas finir vieux et seul. » se moqua-t-il.

Eren lui envoya un regard en biais, un sourire aux lèvres. Un silence s'installa entre eux, mais sans besoin de le combler. Eren attrapa son sac pour en sortir son carnet. Il présenta son carnet à Marco qui s'en empara soigneusement. Il ouvrit délicatement les pages, ne voulant pas abîmer les œuvres, avant de comprendre qui était la Muse. Il y avait un peu -beaucoup- de dessins, d'esquisses et de croquis d'un homme qui revenaient au fil des pages. Levi, d'après les annotations d'Eren. Il observa les dessins encore quelques minutes tout en faisant des compliments au grand brun avant de poser le carnet sur le comptoir. Juste avant qu'il ne demande à Eren un peu plus de détails sur ce Levi, la cloche de la porte sonna. Marco, qui était tourné vers la porte, put voir qui arrivait.

Il envoya un petit coup de pied sur le mollet d'Eren en lui tirant la langue alors que celui-ci le regardait, interrogatif. Il finit par tourner la tête et vit Levi. Il capta furtivement les prunelles du noiraud. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le brun ne détourne la tête. Levi salua Petra avant de s'installer au piano. Une mélodie s'éleva dans la salle pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Eren leva de nouveau la tête vers Marco et il put voir plein de malice dans le regard marron de son ami. Le brun fronça très légèrement les sourcils en se demandant bien ce que pouvait avoir l'autre en tête. Marco reprit un air plus sérieux.

« Toujours d'aussi belles œuvres. » reprit-il, « J'aime beaucoup celle avec la moto. » finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci, ça me fait plaisir. » répondit Eren, ses joues un peu rosies.

Marco le titilla un peu sur ses dessins. Il aimait voir les réactions d'Eren, qui était toujours gêné quand on le complimentait. Eren était de plus en plus rouge et faisait la moue. Il sirota sa bière en évitant Marco du regard. Ce dernier le prévint qu'il allait bientôt partir vu l'heure. Eren ne daigna répondre qu'avec un grognement, même si au fond il n'était pas fâché, lui aussi aimait malmener Marco. Il leva la tête vers Marco pour lui parler encore un peu quand il aperçut une touffe de cheveux noirs derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que le piano n'émettait plus de son. Il détourna son regard avant que Levi ne le sente sur lui. Il posa ses yeux sur ceux de Marco, qui arborait son petit sourire, montrant qu'il était au courant de la présence de l'homme.

« Bon Eren, ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, je vais te laisser continuer tes _portraits._ » déclara Marco.

Avant qu'Eren n'ait le temps de répondre, il avait saisi ses affaires et était maintenant dehors. L'étudiant parut déstabilisé mais secoua la tête, amusé, devant le comportement de Marco. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et alors qu'il savourait la saveur âpre sur sa langue, il écarquilla en voyant Levi prendre son carnet de dessins pour le feuilleter. Il s'étouffa presque en posant brusquement sa chope sur le comptoir. Le romancier était déjà en train de feuilleter le carnet, ses yeux concentrés sur ce qu'il regardait. Eren s'approcha pour mettre ses mains devant le dessin qui venait. Levi stoppa sa contemplation et releva son visage pour voir Eren, qui en profita pour récupérer son précieux.

« C'est.. c'est personnel. » furent les seuls mots qu'il trouva à dire sur le moment, sous le regard indéchiffrable de son vis-à-vis.

« Et c'est moi que tu dessines le plus d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'estime avoir le droit de regarder. » expliqua le noiraud en se détournant.

Eren détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur sa chope bientôt vide. Son attention fut de nouveau attirée par les mouvements de Levi. Il venait de sortir un ordinateur et naviguait maintenant dans plusieurs fichiers. Il ouvrit une page déjà remplie de nombreux mots. Eren porta son attention sur ceux-ci et remarqua qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une histoire.

« Vous écrivez ? » demanda finalement Eren en se rapprochant d'un tabouret.

Levi releva la tête vers lui, un peu surprit de le voir si près de lui.

« Je suis écrivain, oui. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux.» dit-il d'une voix basse alors que ses doigts pianotaient sur le clavier.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il finit sa bière avant d'ouvrir son carnet de dessins. Il fouilla son sac pour prendre un crayon. L'écrivain l'observait du coin de l'œil avant de prendre commande auprès de Petra. Elle arriva assez rapidement un irish coffee et un thé.

« Voilà pour vous. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Que… ? » souffla Eren devant la consommation désormais devant lui.

Il fixa Levi qui sirotait déjà son thé noir. Levi lui lança un regard en coin avant d'avaler sa gorgée.

« Bois, ça va te faire du bien, t'as l'air crevé. »

« … Merci Levi. » rougit Eren.

« Hn. » Levi écrivait mais il repensait aux dessins qu'il avait vu. Les dessins étaient précis et paraissaient être fait sans hésitation sur les lignes. Etait-il étudiant en art ?

« Eren, » commença-t-il alors que l'autre dessinait déjà.

« Mmh ? » Eren relava la tête et porta ses yeux dans ceux de Levi. Ils se regardèrent quelques seconde sans réagir, leurs mains refusant de bouger au dessus de leur outil de travail respectif.

« Es-tu en cursus d'Art ? » finit par articuler Levi.

« Tout à fait, j'aime beaucoup dessiner et peindre comme tu as dû le voir. » avoua Eren en se grattant la nuque.

Levi n'ajouta rien et buvait une gorgée de thé. Il se reconcentra sur son ordinateur. Eren fit de même avec son dessin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que les deux hommes travaillaient tout en se jetant des regards de temps à autre.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas, je sais que je m'arrête n'importe comment mais je savais que sinon j'allais faire 1000 pages. La suite arrive le plus rapidement possible, j'y passe la nuit s'il le faut. :3**


	7. Excuses à mes lecteurs

**Hello, j'espère que vous allez bien ? Je m'excuse de l'attente et du fait que ce ne soit pas un chapitre qui est posté aujourd'hui.**

 **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas cette fanfiction. J'ai envie de la finir et que vous preniez encore du plaisir à la lire.**

 **Juste en ce moment j'ai pas forcément le moral, donc j'ai un peu de misère à écrire, j'arrive pas à me concentrer et à être satisfaite de ce que j'é insécurités et mon perfectionnisme m'envahissent un peu trop pour l'heure.  
**

 **Je vais essayer de pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps non plus (enfin je crois que c'est déjà trop tard) et donc je m'efforce de m'y remettre. J'essaierai aussi d'avancer sur la suite, comme ça peut-être qu'il y aura moins d'attente…**

 **En tout cas je m'excuse encore et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je reviens au plus vite, attendez moi encore un peu s'il vous plaît !**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Je vais quand même répondre aux deux reviews ano ici :3

Louna : Héhé je suis désolée. :3 Je pensais avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre et de le poster mais entre la valise, le stress et le fait que sur place j'ai pas pu écrire bah c'est complètement raté ! Merci ça me fait plaisir, j'avoue avoir été inspiré par une fanfic anglaise (dont j'ai oublié le titre) où la rencontre était dans un bar, je me suis dis que oui, ça changeais du prof/élève. ;)

Asagie : Merci beaucoup ! C'est un univers qui me plaît aussi, quoiqu'un peu difficile à mettre en œuvre je trouve. Levi au piano c'est limite un fantasme ahah (tout comme la moto. x)) Levi complètement OOC c'est plus Levi… Mmh je comprends, j'ai du mal avec Eren en fait, j'aime pas son caractère de base, mais je commence à cerner un peu plus comment je veux qu'il soit, donc sûrement un peu de changement dans la suite de l'histoire. ;) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours !


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello, vous allez bien ? Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre, désolée si vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça. Je suis contente de voir des reviews et des follows apparaitre de temps en temps, vous me faites plaisir !  
[Réponse à Asagie et Louna dans le texte précédent]  
**

 **J'ai deux OS en préparation, plus une fanfiction. Les grandes lignes sont posées donc ça ne devrait pas tarder, manque plus qu'à écrire !**

 **Aussi une dernière chose, je dis 'le professeur' même s'il s'agit d'une femme parce que 'auteure', 'cheffe', 'professeure' pour moi c'est juste pas possible, je n'y arrive pas. x)**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

 _«_ _Es-tu en cursus d'Art ? » finit par articuler Levi._

 _« Tout à fait, j'aime beaucoup dessiner et peindre comme tu as dû le voir. » avoua Eren en se grattant la nuque._

 _Levi n'ajouta rien et bu_ _vait_ _une gorgée de thé._ _Il se reconcentra sur son ordinateur. Eren fit de même avec son dessin. Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors que les deux hommes travaillaient tout en se jetant des regards de temps à autre._

* * *

Levi avait passé la soirée au bar, jusqu'à sa fermeture. Il n'était pas satisfait de l'avancement de son livre. La présence du gamin à ses côtés l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on regarde ce qu'il écrivait, il n'avait pas confiance en lui malgré les ventes qui prouvaient sa popularité.

Eren et lui s'étaient lancé des œillades quelques fois -beaucoup de fois même, et plus d'une fois ils s'étaient pris chacun sur le fait, instaurant une gêne entre eux. Une trentaine de minutes avant la fermeture, l'étudiant s'excusa au bout d'un moment, il avait un devoir à finir pour le lendemain, pour le plus grand désarroi de Levi. Il avait une fois de plus laissé un dessin sur le comptoir, à la gauche de Levi, qui se retenait de se jeter dessus, avant de lui adresser un sourire timide et un « bonne soirée » à peine perceptible. A peine eut-il passé la porte que le noiraud, ne tenant plus, s'empara du bout de papier. C'était un dessin de lui, concentré sur son ordinateur. Les détails étaient comme d'habitude presque parfaits.

Hanji arriva peu de temps après et Levi s'empressa de ranger le dessin dans sa mallette avant de pouvoir bien examiner le reste du dessin.

« Levi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tch, ne me prend pas dans tes bras comme bon te semble, quat'z'yeux. » il se détacha de l'étreinte.

« Tes écrits avances bien ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« Mh, ça va. » répondit-il vaguement.

« Héhé… Je sais que tu es déconcentré. Par Eren. » sourit-elle. « Levi... Il est mignon hein. »  
« Pas désagréable. »

Hanji parut choquée.

« Oh mon dieu, tu admets ! »

Levi lui envoya un regard qui en disait long mais ne dit rien.

Non, ce gamin n'était pas désagréable alors pourquoi dirait-il le contraire ? C'était plutôt lui qui devait douter, personne ne s'intéressait à un homme passé la trentaine et qui était gay qui plus est. Il avait une personnalité compliquée et il s'en rendait bien compte. Donc qui allait se laisser séduire par lui ?

« Levi, arrête de penser ça. » déclara Hanji un peu trop sérieusement.

« Quoi ? » il haussa un sourcil.

« Je sais que tu es en train de te dénigrer ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées espèce de folle ? » s'inquiéta l'écrivain.

Un sourire bizarre apparut sur le visage de la femme.

« Non, mais je te connais bien, petit homme. »

Levi ne nota pas la blague sur sa taille et se concentra à ranger ses affaires. Il savait qu'il pouvait rester jusqu'après fermeture, vu qu'il entretenait de bonnes relations avec Hanji mais il souhaitait rentrer chez lui pour être plus tranquille avec ses pensées.

Eren avait dû se presser pour finir son devoir. Il aurait aimé rester au bar avec Levi, mais il ne voulait pas non plus mettre son semestre en péril, donc le devoir était prioritaire. C'est donc une bonne partie de la nuit qu'il a continué d'écrire, ne faisant que peu de pauses et il finit aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Et maintenant, le voilà en train de courir dans son petit appartement pour rassembler ses affaires, en pagailles, le plus vite possible avant d'arriver en retard à son cours. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Il était arrivé en courant, sous le regard interrogatif de beaucoup d'élèves, mais pile à l'heure. Encore essoufflé et rouge de sa course, il s'assit dans la salle de classe. Seules quelques secondes après, le professeur arrivait. Il fut content de sa performance matinale.

« Bonjour à tous. » commença-t-elle en lançant un regard perplexe vers Eren. « Merci de mettre vos devoirs en vu que je puisse les ramasser. Aujourd'hui nous allons changer de sujet, en dessin cette-fois-ci. »

Eren jubilait d'avance. Enfin un nouveau sujet en dessin.

« Je veux que vous travailliez sur le sujet suivant, au choix : la vie de tous les jours, ou les personnes qui vous inspirent. » dit-elle en passant dans les rangs. « Les instructions sont au tableau. Vous pouvez commencer dès maintenant, en classe ou vous pouvez sortir si vous le désirez. » elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la place d'Eren. « Je sais que tu dessines h24, que tu as beaucoup de talent et de temps, alors si tu le souhaites tu peux faire les deux sujets. » lui sourit-elle en récupérant son devoir. « Je suis là pour vous si vous voulez que je vous aide. » finit-elle pour la classe.

Eren se réjouit. Il voulait faire les deux sujets et même si elle ne lui avait pas dit d'elle-même, il les aurait fait. Il resta dans la classe tout en commençant sa première esquisse. Il savait au fond de lui que pour la vie de tous les jours, il devait faire sa salle de classe. Il prit quelques photos des murs, pour pouvoir les reproduire sur son dessin plus tard.

Les heures passaient assez rapidement. Les journées lui paraissaient toujours plus courtes quand il dessinait, il était trop absorbé pour se rendre compte du temps qui défilait. La pause midi arriva vite. Il rejoint son appartement, la tête pleine d'idées qui s'empilaient petit à petit pour ce devoir. Une fois arrivé, il se prépara un repas rapide. En mangeant il pensa à Levi. Serait-il au Sina cet après-midi ? Ce soir peut-être ? Est-ce qu'il n'irait pas y manger pour avoir plus de chances de le voir ? Etait-il trop invasif ? Beaucoup de questions vagabondaient dans son esprit, il se concentra sur sa musique. Il regarda par sa fenêtre, regardant l'horizon. Vu qu'il avait champ libre pour le reste de la journée, il sortit une nouvelle feuille de dessin. Il mit rapidement sur papier le contour de sa fenêtre avant d'esquisser le paysage devant lui. C'était aussi ça, sa vie. Son appartement dans la résidence universitaire.

* * *

La journée était décidément passée un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Eren avait tout de même pu finaliser son dessin _Vu_ _de fenêtre_ comme il l'avait intitulé pour l'instant. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son portable indiqua que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Une notification de SMS attira son attention. C'était Marco qui demandait à manger avec lui ce soir. Il lui répondit que c'était tout à fait possible, seulement il voulait que ce soit au bar, vu qu'il y allait dans quelques minutes. Marco se moqua un peu de lui, soulevant le fait qu'il voulait juste y aller pour Levi. Eren riposta au début, mais finit par abandonner, pas vraiment certain que Marco ait si tort que ça.

Après une douche rapide, il partit en direction du Sina, pour se détendre mais surtout dans l'espoir d'y trouver Levi.

* * *

Le Sina était plus calme en cette journée nuageuse. Hanji s'ennuyait presque alors elle s'occupa à inventer des cocktails devant le regard presque dégoûté du romancier.

« Leeeviii ! Je suis sûre que ce sera très bon ! Y'a que des bonnes choses dedans ! » s'exclama la femme.

Levi lui lança un regard ennuyé. Beaucoup trop d'alcools différents et n'allant pas ensemble et en plus elle ajoutait il ne savait quoi en plus des sirops et jus. Ça ne pouvait définitivement _pas_ être bon.

Il avait son ordinateur devant lui, mais les mots avaient un peu de mal à venir. Il tapotait ses doigts d'énervement. Il aurait dû rester chez lui.

« Hanji. » appela Mike de la cuisine. « On a des réservations ce soir ou tu sais pas encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mike~ » elle se lova contre lui, ce qui agaça encore plus le noiraud. « Deux réservations. Un jeune, Bott, ils seront deux ou trois il n'est pas sûr, et une famille de quatre. Après je sais pas. » réfléchit-elle. « Levi tu restes ? »

« Hn, je pense. » soupira-t-il.

« Voilà mon grand blond. Mais repose toi, avec moi si tu veux, c'est pas maintenant qu'ils arrivent. » elle lui lança un clin d'œil et il lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Avec toi c'est pas du repos. » lâcha le grand blond qui alla plutôt vérifier les stocks.

« Epoux ingrat. » elle fit semblant de bouder et reprit ses expériences.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent comme ça, sans qu'aucun ne dise quoi que ce soit. Mais le silence fut bien vite coupé.

« Levi, tu es énervé parce qu'Eren n'est pas là ? » interrogea la femme alors que Petra arrivait enfin pour son service.

« Salut. » lança-t-elle doucement, avant d'accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

« Hello ma jolie ! »

Levi lui fit un signe de tête.

« Ma réponse est... » réfléchit le noiraud. « Peut-être, mais aussi à cause de mes écrits qui n'avance pas vite. » céda-t-il.

Hanji parut encore surprise qu'il ne nie pas pour le jeune brun. Elle finit par sourire tendrement.

« C'est bien, que tu t'intéresse enfin un minimum à quelqu'un. Et pour ton roman tu as le temps, je le sais, tu viens juste de commencer alors que tu es censé être en pause. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ne m'intéresse pas, ce sont les autres. Et encore, je ne peux même pas dire qu'il s'intéresse à moi, il me dessine juste car je suis un bon modèle apparemment. Ça ne veut rien dire. » grogna-t-il.

« C'est rare que je te fasses autant parler. » pouffa Hanji. « Et moi je te dis qu'il t'aime bien. » chantonna-t-elle.

Levi haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'as-tu encore fait espèce de vieille folle? » siffla-t-il.

« Eeeh ne m'agresse pas le _nain de jardin_ , je suis moins vieille que toi en plus. » dit-elle d'un air victorieux alors que l'écrivain lui envoyait un regard noir. « J'ai juste observé comme il te regardait, ses dessins... »

« T'es morte la prochaine fois que je te croise dans la rue. Et encore une fois ça ne veut rien dire. »

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse alors que son regard se porte vers la baie vitrée. Elle remplit la tasse de Levi avec son thé favoris puis ajouta automatiquement un mug de café à côté. Elle s'éloigna ensuite vers la cuisine sous le regard interrogatif de Levi.

La cloche sonna bruyamment alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Levi ne se retourna pas et changea même de place, allant finalement s'installer au piano.

Eren avait vu la scène de dehors et savait qu'Hanji avait fait le café pour lui. Il s'en empara avant de rejoindre Levi au piano. Celui-ci avait déjà commencé à jouer quelques notes et sursauta légèrement en sentant quelqu'un s'installer à ses côtés. Il tourna sa tête en direction de l'intrus mais s'adoucit et se décala même un peu en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Eren.

« _Levi_ , bonsoir. » souffla Eren avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Son regard vert hypnotisait presque Levi.

« _Eren_. » nota-t-il seulement avant de se concentrer de nouveau à la mélodie qu'il jouait.

Mais il fut déconcentré bien rapidement.

« Tu joues vraiment bien. » chuchota Eren.

Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le plus jeune.

« Merci. Tu joues ? » demanda Levi.

« Mmh, non je suis pas doué. » rigola l'étudiant.

« Dommage. »

Les deux se sourirent un peu avant que Levi ne joue avec un peu plus d'entrain qu'à son habitude. Eren le regarda jouer pendant plus d'une heure tout en sirotant son café maintenant tiède. Mais tant pis, il était trop captivé. Levi s'arrêta pour se reposer les mains et boire son thé que Petra avait pris la peine de réchauffer pendant qu'il jouait.

« Levi. » l'interpella Eren. « J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. »

L'écrivain faillit s'étouffer en avalant son thé. Pourquoi le gamin devait lui dire ça comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander ? Il posa doucement sa tasse avant de se tourner vers Eren.

« Oui ? » sa voix ne laissait pas transparaître son début d'inquiétude.

« Mmh, on a un projet en art et... J'aimerais que tu sois mon modèle… Si tu veux bien hein ! » Eren était gêné de sa demande.

Levi l'observa quelques instant. Sa tête était vide. Il reprit vite contenance.

« De toute façon tu me dessines depuis le début sans mon accord donc pourquoi pas. » dit-il.

Eren baissa les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges de honte.

« Fait pas cette tête » sourit doucement Levi. « Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu l'aurais su sinon. »

L'étudiant le regarda de nouveau, souriant cette fois. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais son portable sonna au même moment. Levi le regarda s'éloigner pour répondre avant de se lever lui-même pour aller au bar reprendre un peu ses écrits.

Quelques minutes après, Eren rangea son portable alors que Marco arrivait, malheureusement seul.

« Eren ! Désolé Jean n'a pas pu venir. » sourit-il, un peu gêné.

« Marco, » Eren lui fit la bise avant qu'ils ne s'installent à une table. « C'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir malgré tout. On aura une prochaine occasion. »

Marco sourit et ils discutèrent un peu des cours et de Jean, avant que Marco ne remarque la touffe de cheveux noirs au bar.

« Eren, tu as vu qu'il y avait Levi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois Marco ? J'étais avec lui juste avant que tu n'arrives. » sourit Eren.

« Tu veux dire… Genre vous avez discuté ensemble tout ça, plus peut-être ? » chuchota Marco, comme pour ne pas se faire entendre du sujet principal.

« On a discuté oui, il veut bien être mon modèle pour un projet en art. »

Il évita le 'plus', n'ayant rien à dire là-dessus.

Marco demanda plus d'explications à ce sujet. Hanji vint prendre leur commande et ils discutèrent, rigolèrent et mangèrent tranquillement, parfois un peu trop bruyamment pour une certaine personne…

* * *

Levi avait repris son texte en pensant qu'Eren reviendrait après son coup de téléphone, mais il s'était bien trompé. Quand le plus jeune était revenu, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Et ils étaient maintenant en train de manger ensemble.

L'écrivain avait conclu qu'il s'agissait de la réservation du jeune. _Bott_ , se souvint-il. Malgré lui, il était agacé. Agacé qu'Eren ne soit pas venu le voir, agacé de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, agacé de savoir que c'était un homme avec lui, et agacé de voir qu'ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment en droit de penser à tout ça, qu'Eren était un jeune étudiant qui avait forcément des amis, une vie en dehors du dessin et de lui. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser ça. Il écrivait maintenant frénétiquement sur son clavier, les sourcils froncés alors qu'Hanji lui servait un bourbon.

« Tu veux manger maintenant, _grincheux_ , ou quand tu seras calmé ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Ta gueule. » lâcha de suite Levi avec agressivité.

« Levi tu n'as aucun droit de l'agressé verbalement comme ça, elle ne t'a rien fait. » gronda Mike alors qu'il sortait au même moment de la cuisine.

Levi se calma un peu, il n'avait pas besoin de se battre avec Mike.

« Je vais manger maintenant s'il te plaît. » répondit-il plus doucement à Hanji.

« Je t'apporte ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il continua d'écrire jusqu'à ce que son repas lui soit apporté. Hanji lui souhaita un bon appétit, avant d'enchaîner sur une discussion.

« Pour tout te dire tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de leur simple amitié, Levi. » s'exprima-t-elle sérieusement. « Marco est en couple avec quelqu'un, qui je pense devait venir ce soir mais finalement n'est pas là. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? » demanda le noiraud, suspicieux.

« Je connais mes clients voyons. » déclara-t-elle mystérieusement.

« Tu fais peur sérieux. » conclut Levi en la toisant de haut en bas avant d'entamer son plat alors que la femme rigolait.

Au fond de lui il était content de savoir ça. Il se calma peu à peu en se répétant les mots qu'Hanji venait de lui dire. Il finit son repas en même temps que les deux plus jeunes.

* * *

Une heure s'était encore écoulée et le bar se vidait doucement. Levi avait continué d'écrire et avait rejoué du piano pour se vider la tête. Eren et Marco avaient bien discuté et bu. Heureusement que le campus n'était pas loin et que le quartier était calme.

Levi remballait maintenant ses affaires et nota quelque chose sur un bout de papier. Il paya Hanji et dit au revoir à tout le monde au bar avant de se diriger vers le brun et son ami. Eren le vit du coin de l'œil et cessa sa discussion avec Marco pour voir ce que Levi voulait. Il lui tendit un papier.

« Mon numéro, pour s'organiser plus facilement pour ton projet. » annonça-t-il simplement. « Bonne fin de soirée, Eren. » murmura Levi avant de s'éloigner.

Eren lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et ouvrit le papier pour vérifier que le numéro était bien là avant de sourire.

« Eh bien, c'est une avancée remarquable. » nota Marco en souriant à Eren.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien et proposa plutôt de rentrer avant qu'il ne soit vraiment tard.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello, vous allez bien ? Me revoilà avec un chapitre où les choses 'évoluent' un peu -** **ça se voit peut-être pas tant que ça, je sais** **\- entre nos deux protagonistes. J'essaie de faire avancer l** **a relation** **de manière naturelle, donc pas trop précipitée,** **c'est** **l** **ong je sais** **. Encore une sorte de chapitre de transition.  
** **Désolée s'il reste des fautes, j'ai beau me relire encore et encore parfois certaines m'échappent.** **J'ai eu de la misère avec la mise en page, si c'est pas top ce n'est pas de ma faute. x)  
**  
 _ **[** **R** **éponse** **R** **eviewsAno]**_

 ** _Asagie : Merci pour ta review ! La relation avance petit à petit, je sais que c'est frustrant, mais j'espère que la fin du chapitre va te donner encore plus hâte héhé…_  
 _Hanji sera toujours là, peut-être pas chaque chapitres, mais c'est un des mes personnages 'femmes' préférées donc je peux pas me passer d'elle !_ **

**Enjoy~  
**  
 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours que l'étudiant ne s'était pas rendus au Sina et Levi commençait malgré lui à s'inquiéter de son absence. Ce n'était jamais arrivé depuis qu'il l'avait vu au bar la première. L'écrivain n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter vu qu' _il_ avait donné son numéro et qu'Eren ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de SMS pour lui donner le sien. Peut-être qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Un accident ? Un problème de santé ? Ou pire encore… Levi se maudit de penser comme ça mais les pires scénarios prenaient toujours place en lui. Après tout, Eren avait sûrement des devoirs et projets à finir et ça lui prenait tout son temps pensa Levi alors qu'il arrivait à moto devant le bar.

Il était tôt mais Hanji, qui ne devait décidément jamais dormir, avait déjà ouvert, permettant aux clients de venir prendre un petit déjeuner. Levi fut accueilli par cette dernière et Mike, ainsi que par Auruo, le serveur du matin.

« Levi, t'en fait une tête ! » s'étonna Hanji. « C'est parce que t'as toujours pas de nouvelle d'Eren ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Levi lui lança un regard qui en disait long avant de prendre place au comptoir.

« Mike, prépare lui un petit déj' s'il te plaît. » chuchota la femme à lunettes.

Elle fixa Auruo et celui-ci comprit qu'il devait aussi aller en cuisine. Une fois seule avec Levi, elle se pencha vers lui.

« Levi » commença-t-elle en murmurant. « Te mets pas dans un état pareil. »

« Hanji ne commence pas. » siffla le noiraud.

« Chut. Laisse moi juste te remonter le moral en te donnant ça. » elle fouilla la poche de son tablier avant d'en sortir un papier soigneusement plié.

Levi fixa le bout de papier, sans y toucher, avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Il haussa un sourcil pour toute question.

« Ouvre, tu verras. »

Il s'exécuta. Ses doigts fins atteignirent le feuillet et le déplièrent avec une lenteur contenue. Il fixa ce qui était noté, puis regarda Hanji. Ses yeux firent ce chemin plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne parle.

« Et c'est quoi, _ça_? » demanda-t-il, ayant déjà une idée en tête.

« Le numéro d'Eren, bien sûr ! » sourit-elle.

« Je vais pas te demander tes sources, mais merci... » souffla-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Hanji toute souriante, quand Mike arriva avec le petit déjeuner et leur jeta un coup d'œil intrigué, mais ne demanda rien. Levi entama sans plus attendre son thé et ses tartines. Pendant ce temps-là quelques habitués arrivaient, faisant prendre un peu plus vie au pub. L'écrivain finit de manger et enregistra le numéro de portable avant de continuer son texte.

* * *

Eren n'avait pas pu se rendre au pub depuis plusieurs jours et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir prévenu l'écrivain alors qu'il avait _son_ numéro. Mais après tout, était-il obliger de le prévenir, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient rendez-vous ou autres. Le problème étant ses foutus devoirs qui le tuaient à la tâche et empiétaient sur sa vie sociale. Il avait contre son gré -ou pas, il n'était pas sûr finalement- accepté quelques projets en plus et maintenant il croulait sous le travail jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Quelque chose en lui l'avait aussi empêché de contacter l'écrivain, la peur de le déranger. L'homme était après tout en train de travailler sur un nouveau livre et il ne voulait définitivement pas l'embêter.

La journée se passa péniblement et lui sembla interminable. Il avait passé cette dernière dans les bouquins d'art pour une explication d'œuvre et une dissertation en histoire de l'art, mais aussi à travailler sur une œuvre en peinture, ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à maîtriser. A plusieurs reprises il s'était énervé et avait cassé des pinceaux et mis de la peinture un peu partout. Une visite d'Armin l'avait un peu calmé, mais il se sentait toujours aussi frustré. Le blondinet lui suggéra de faire une pause avant de devenir fou et de se rendre dans un endroit calme et reposant… Le Sina en quelque sorte. Et Eren le remercia avant de se ranger un minimum l'appartement et de partir en direction du fameux pub.

Il pensa à Levi alors qu'il marchait rapidement. Allait-il être présent ? Et comment allait-il ? Est-ce qu'il lui parlerait ou non ? Allait-il lui en vouloir ? Les questions tournaient sans fin dans sa tête alors qu'il arrivait à la porte du pub. Il souffla un bon coup avant de s'emparer de la poignée et d'ouvrir doucement. La cloche carillonna alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'établissement.

« Eren t'es vivant ! » s'écria Hanji à peine la porte se referma derrière lui.

Il lui sourit en s'approchant du comptoir, il prit place à côté de Levi qui restait la tête plongée sur son ordinateur.

« Salut Hanji, j'avais pas mal de boulot mais je suis vivant oui. » déclara-t-il.

« Tu nous avais manqué tu sais. Tu veux un café ? » offrit-elle.

« S'il te plaît. »

Il se tourna vers Levi, qui refusait de lever la tête de son écran.

« Levi... » chuchota l'étudiant. « Je… Ça va ? »

Et l'écrivain le regarda finalement. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé.

« Ça va. Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué. » répondit le plus âgé.

« Héhé, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi et j'avais beaucoup de travaux à faire. » avoua Eren en se grattant la nuque.

Levi n'ajouta rien et reporta son regard vers son écran d'ordinateur. Eren bu quelques gorgées de son café et n'osa parler plus. Levi lui en voulait-il pour quelque chose ou…

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? » lâcha finalement Levi, sans le regarder.

« Dit quoi ? » interrogea le brun.

« Que tu ne serais pas présent, que tu avais du travail… Tu voulais me dessiner aussi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas recontacter ? » marmonna l'autre.

Eren écarquilla un peu les yeux, surprit par les paroles de l'écrivain. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit inquiet ? Il sourit et rigola légèrement à cette pensée. Le visage de Levi s'orienta enfin vers le sien.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait pouffer ? » grommela-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu es... disons inquiet ? » demanda Eren.

« No- »

« Très inquiet même, énervé aussi, il faisait une tête d'enterrement en voyant que tu n'étais pas là ! » ne put s'empêcher de commenter Hanji, qui sortait d'on ne sais où. « Mais il ne t'as pas appelé ? Levi je t'ai donné son numéro pourtant ! » s'indigna-t-elle alors qu'Eren la regardait avec des gros yeux face à cette révélation.

« Tch. N'importe quoi. _J_ _e_ m'attendais à être contacter vu que _j'ai_ donné mon numéro. » riposta l'homme.

Hanji allait ajouter quelque chose mais un client l'appela avant qu'elle ne put. Levi et Eren se retrouvèrent donc les yeux dans les yeux, un peu gêné de tout ça.

« Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû au moins te contacter pour savoir quand et où te voir pour que tu poses pour moi... » Eren baissa les yeux.

« Hn. Tant pis, le mal est fait. » se résigna Levi.

« On peut commencer. Maintenant. » pensa l'étudiant.

« Maintenant ? » répéta Levi.

« Oui. Tu peux travailler si tu veux, mais je vais te dessiner, du moins les esquisses et je finirais chez moi, mais là, tu travailles et c'est parfait. » confirma-t-il.

« Tu m'as pourtant déjà dessiné ici donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Le projet est sur les personnes qui nous inspire alors- »

« C'est bon, vas-y, ne me déconcentre pas c'est tout. » le coupa Levi.

Eren n'attendit pas qu'il se répète et s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Levi de son côté du se retenir de rougir alors qu'il remit au travail. Le brun venait d'avouer qu'il l'inspirait en quelque sorte, non ?

* * *

Levi avait du mal à se concentrer sur son texte. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient souvent et ses phrases devenaient incohérentes la plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers Eren. Et cela s'amplifiait lorsqu'il voyait le visage de concentration du plus jeune. Ses yeux paraissaient encore plus verts qu'à la normale, ils étaient envoûtants. Son crayon s'arrêtait rarement et le papier se noircissait rapidement sous les coups de crayon. Certaines parties étaient estompées, d'autres intensifiées. Levi voyait sa demi-figure posée sur le calepin de plus en plus précisément. Il n'arrivait plus à écrire, son regard restait sur le dessin. Sur les mains d'Eren qui bougeaient habilement. Son visage irrésistible…

« Levi ? » appela Eren en chuchotant presque.

Une main passait devant ses yeux, comme pour le réveiller. Eren souriait en le voyant ainsi perdu. Levi reprit contenance.

« Oui ? »

« Ça te plaît ? Je sais que c'est pas super-bien pour l'instant mais c'est juste le croquis, je reprendrais les détails une fois chez moi avec mon matériel. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est… » le noiraud cherchait ses mots, « brillant. J'ai dû mal à croire que tu fasses ça en si peu de temps. C'est incroyable, ça paraît tellement naturel pour toi. » avoua-t-il avec une douceur inconnue.

Il fixait Eren dans les yeux. Et ce dernier soutint son regard. Une question voulait désespéramment sortir d'entre ses lèvres mais il s'abstint pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son modèle avec cette demande. Il observa d'un œil inquiet Levi ranger son ordinateur.

« Tu pars ? » demanda-t-il dans une plainte.

« Non, je vais juste au piano. » répondit l'écrivain. « Viens si tu veux. » ajouta-t-il en s'emparant d'un tabouret. « Hanji, je t'emprunte ça. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de celle-ci avant de poster le tabouret non loin du piano, suivi de près par Eren. Il pointa ledit tabouret avec son menton pour faire comprendre à Eren de s'installer là pour qu'il puisse le dessiner. Eren hocha la tête et s'empara de ses fusains. L'étudiant souriait alors que Levi commençait à jouer. Le fusain était plus difficile à utiliser mais Eren aimait l'utiliser pour certains dessins. L'écrivain vit le sourire d'Eren, mais aussi ses mains qui devenaient affreusement sales.

Peu de temps après avoir commencé, Eren se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de l'autre.

« Va te laver les mains, elles sont dégueulasses. » ordonna Levi à peine fut-il assis.

Eren tiqua. Oui elles étaient peut-être un peu charbonneuses, mais ça sonnait comme s'il était vraiment _très_ sale. Il obéit toutefois après quelques secondes.

En sortant des toilettes, il se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il commanda deux boissons auprès de Petra qui prenait son service. Il discuta un peu avec elle pendant qu'elle préparait la commande puis il repartit vers le piano les mains chargées. Il se rassit près de Levi qui ne s'arrêta pas de jouer, les yeux fermés. Le brun posa un thé pour lui sur le dessus du piano alors qu'il tenait son café entre ses mains. Il sirotait en dodelinant légèrement de la tête, se laissant porter par le son émis.

C'est en sentant l'odeur délicate du thé que Levi ouvrit enfin les yeux, les portant directement sur la tasse. Il sourit discrètement en prenant cette dernière, brûlante, entre ses mains. Il but quelques gorgées avant de commencer une nouvelle musique. Eren l'observait et lui posait parfois quelques questions sur le piano, sur ses écrits. Le noiraud ne répondait que certaines fois, trop concentré sur le clavier. Ils restèrent comme ça encore une heure.

« Levi je vais devoir rentrer... » dit Eren à contrecœur.

« Hn. » Levi arrêta de jouer. « Tu as pas mal de boulot, je sais. »

« Je vais en profiter pour finir les dessins je pense. »

L'écrivain hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Eren se leva et lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortir du bar. Une demi-heure plus tard, Levi fit de même après avoir discuté un peu avec Hanji et Petra.

* * *

Eren était rentré depuis plusieurs heures. Il avait pris le temps de manger un peu, puis de nettoyer son appartement un minimum pour avoir la place de travailler sur ses nouveaux dessins, ceux de Levi. Il s'occupa d'abord de celui au fusain, qu'il préféra laisser brut et tel quel après quelques modifications. Celui au crayon prit plus de temps, les détails étaient rajoutés avec une précision presque photographique. Le brun était plutôt fier de lui, mais il voulait toujours plus de précision, plus de scènes à représenter…

Il était aux alentours d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il acheva son œuvre. Il termina de gommer quelques traits avant de sortir son portable pour la prendre en photo. Le manque de lumière naturelle gâcha un peu les détails mais il voulait envoyer une des photos à Levi. Il était fier de lui.

« Il est peut-être un peu tard… Peut-être qu'il dort et que je vais le déranger... » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il tourna son portable plusieurs entre ses doigts avant de se décider. Il pianota quelques mots et inséra l'image avant d'envoyer sans plus réfléchir. Il posa l'objet sur sa table basse et partit prendre une douche froide. Il commença à regretter son choix, à se dire que l'écrivain allait être réveillé et qu'il allait lui en vouloir de le déranger, mais une vibration lointaine le sorti de ses pensées. Il arrêta le jet d'eau et quitta la salle de bain, une serviette simplement enroulée autour de ses hanches. Il se retenait de courir pour aller voir si c'était Levi qui répondait. Il inspira et expira bruyamment avant de se saisir du portable et de vérifier.

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Le dessin est magnifique, comme toujours, on dirait une photographie.]_

Eren sourit bêtement devant son écran.

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _Merci… Je voulais faire au mieux. Je t'ai pas réveillé ?]_

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Du tout, tu l'aurais su. Insomnie.]_

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _Mmh…_

 _Levi ?]_

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Oui Eren ?]_

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _J'pourrais venir chez toi un jour ?]_

Une longue minute passa avant que la réponse du noiraud arrive. Eren se maudit intérieurement d'avoir demandé ça.

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Pour ? Me dessiner ? Oui, si tu veux.]_

Eren sautillait avec un sourire béat en voyant qu'il acceptait.

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _Merci ! On pourrait se retrouver où ? Et quand ?]_

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Demain ? Devant le bar, 15h ?]_

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _Parfait.]_

 _[De : Levi_

 _A : Eren_

 _Aller, va te coucher. A demain.]_

 _[De : Eren_

 _A : Levi_

 _Bonne nuit.]_

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il allait enfin pouvoir changer de décor et peut-être connaître l'homme un peu mieux.


	10. Chapter 8

**H** **ey, comment va ? Dans ce chapitre tant attendu, un peu plus d'action on va dire, j'espère que ça vous chapitre 9 n'est pas fini, donc peut-être un peu plus d'attente pour l'avoir.  
**

 **Je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews, qui me font tellement mais tellement plaisir… Je suis dans une période où ça va pas vraiment, alors sachez que vous me remontez le moral et que quelques unes m'ont mis la larme à l'œil.**

 **J'espère que je n'ai pas oublié trop de fautes. x)**

 **Enjoy~  
**

 _ **Asagie :**_ ** _Merci pour ta reviex ! Oui j'aime à penser que Levi a beaucoup plus de sentiments que ce que les gens veulent croire, il est humain après tout. Oui je savais que la fin allait vous mettre en appétit. :B Oui il/elle est incroyable, un personnage très touchant ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_ **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.  
**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

Il devait être près de quinze heures lorsque Eren sorti en trombe de son appartement. Il allait définitivement être en retard.

Il s'était levé un peu trop tard ce samedi. Il avait rangé ses affaires, trié ce dont il aurait besoin ou non dans son sac à dos, dû se décider sur la pochette raisin ou le tube à dessin pour le transport de ses feuilles et avait passé un temps fou à se décider sur ses vêtements. Il voulait faire un effort pour une fois. Pour Levi.

Et maintenant il courait dans les rues de Stohess pour essayer de ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà. Levi devait l'attendre et il ne voulait pas l'énerver. Il bifurqua enfin dans la rue du Sina et aperçut Levi accoudé sur sa moto. Eren se réjouit d'avoir opté pour le tube et sourit faiblement en arrivant devant l'écrivain.

« Me voilà enfin. » déclara-t-il alors que l'autre l'observait.

« Oui, _enfin_ , comme tu dis. » répondit le noiraud.

Il se détourna d'Eren pour prendre un casque et lui tendit. Et l'attrapa délicatement avant de l'enfiler sur son crâne. Il passa son tube en bandoulière dans son dos pour ne pas être gêné. Levi enjamba la moto et remonta la béquille. Eren grimpa à sa suite.

« Accroches-toi à moi. On a un peu de route avant d'arriver. » expliqua-t-il.

Eren obéit et passa ses mains autour de la taille de Levi. Son cœur accéléra un peu malgré lui. Il était trop proche de sa Muse pour son bien. Levi attendit quelques secondes avant de démarrer calmement. Il avait retenu que l'étudiant n'était pas fan de la vitesse donc il allait l'habituer lentement. A peine s'engagea-t-il sur la route qu'il sentit les bras d'Eren se resserrer contre lui, ses doigts agrippants difficilement le cuir de son manteau. Levi se pencha très légèrement en arrière, comme pour rassurer le plus jeune. Ils avancèrent à allure réduite, bien loin de l'habitude de Levi, mais au moins Eren se détendait peu à peu contre lui.

Ils arrivèrent à Mitras après une trentaine de minutes. Eren tournait sa tête comme il pouvait pour observer un peu mieux la ville. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir changé de pays tant c'était différent de Stohess ou Shiganshina. Les rues étaient propres, tout comme les façades des immeubles et des maisons. Au détour d'une rue, Levi ralentit encore un peu alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa maison de ville. Il s'arrêta devant le garage alors qu'il sortait ses clés et appuya sur un bouton qui actionna l'ouverture de la porte. Levi avança la moto à l'intérieur. Ils enlevèrent les casques avant de descendre de l'engin. Eren était un peu intimidé. Levi vit sa gêne et lui sourit faiblement. Il ouvrit la porte donnant sur le salon.

Eren découvrit une grande pièce impeccablement propre. Le salon était directement en face de la porte intérieure du garage. Un grand canapé en cuir noir délimitait l'espace, avec devant lui une table basse carrée en ébène. Une télé se trouvait dans l'angle ainsi qu'un petit coffre de rangement en dessous. Au fond à gauche se trouvait la cuisine dont les meubles étaient blancs et la table à manger, elle aussi en ébène. On aurait pu croire à une maison d'exposition tant c'était propre et bien rangé. Est-ce que Levi vivait vraiment ici ? Un escalier en bois et métal, au niveau de l'arrière du garage, donnait accès à un étage.

« C'est… Vraiment beau. » s'extasia presque l'étudiant. « Et propre. T'es sûr que tu vis ici. »

« Je hais la saleté. Donc avant que tu ne t'invites chez moi, enlèves tes chaussures. » ordonna le noiraud.

Eren obéit et il tilta quand il entendit un petit miaulement. Un chat venait de descendre des escaliers et accueilli les nouveaux arrivants. Levi s'avança et lui caressa la tête en souriant. Eren s'approcha discrètement des deux et s'abaissa en tendant une main vers le chat.

« Elle s'appelle Grenade. » déclara Levi.

La petite femelle sniffa la main d'Eren avant de frotter sa tête dedans et de ronronner.

« Elle t'a déjà adopté. » sourit Levi, une main devant sa bouche pour se cacher.

Eren lui sourit en retour, continuant de caresser la bête. Il se releva ensuite pour enlever ses affaires. En enlevant son manteau, Levi put voir qu'il avait fait un effort vestimentaire, ce qui ne lui déplut pas, bien au contraire. Il portait un jean slim noir qui soulignait ses longues jambes fines et un pull fin col-V beige. Lui portait un t-shirt noir soulignant sa musculature et un jean droit bleu brut. Autant être à l'aise pour faire le modèle et de toute façon, il était chez lui donc pas besoin de faire trop d'efforts.

« Eren. » l'interpella-t-il. « Je t'offres quelque chose à boire ? Manger ? » proposa-t-il.

« Je veux bien essayer un thé si tu en as... » répondit-il, déjà certain de la réponse.

« Bien évidement. »

Il commença la préparation des boissons et Eren en profita pour fouiller ses affaires et sortir son calepin. Juste une esquisse. Un dessin rapide de Levi qui lui préparait quelque chose. Le dessin était plus brouillon que les autres, mais il se dépêchait de graver sur papier la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Bien vite ses yeux finirent par se fixer sur le dos du plus âgé. Les muscles roulaient sous le t-shirt moulant et Eren était hypnotisé par cette vue. Il se ressaisit quand Levi fit demi-tour pour revenir vers lui. Il posa une tasse en face de lui.

« Thé noir Ceylan aromatisé à la cannelle. » présenta l'écrivain. « J'espère que ça te plaira, mais je pense que ça te correspond. »

« Il sent vraiment bon en tout cas, merci. » dit le brun tout en humant la décoction.

Levi l'observa tester une gorgée, sirotant lui-même son thé noir aux bleuets. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'expression de contentement d'Eren.

« Je n'avais jamais bu un thé aussi bon… J'aime pas vraiment d'habitude, mais là… Délicieux. » avoua le brun.

« Je suis honoré d'être ton premier. » commença Levi avant de reprendre rapidement. « Ton premier vrai bon thé. » Il cacha ses rougeurs derrière sa tasse en prenant une gorgée.

Eren n'était pas mieux, il avait détourné la tête, la tasse entre ses mains.

« Mmh, où est-ce que je te dessines alors ? » questionna-t-il timidement.

« C'est pas à moi de te poser cette question plutôt ? » pouffa l'auteur.

Il posa sa tasse sur la grande table.

« Je pensais à quelque chose comme toi sur le canapé en train de lire, si possible. »

« Hn. Je vais chercher un bouquin je reviens. » accepta Levi.

Et il disparut dans les escaliers. Eren pouvait entendre ses pas légers sur la parquet de l'étage. Il se passa deux minutes à peine avant que le noiraud ne redescende avec quelques livres en main. Il passa devant Eren pour récupérer sa tasse encore chaude puis alla s'asseoir dans son canapé. Il s'installa confortablement en tailleur, la tasse sur l'accoudoir près de lui, un coussin entre les jambes pour s'aider à soutenir le livre. Levi se tourna en sa direction puis l'invita à venir.

« Viens. Tu comptes toujours me dessiner, non ? » dit-il en saisissant ses lunettes.

« Tu portes des lunettes ? » demanda Eren, les joues rosies devant le portrait qui s'offrait à lui.

Levi à moto, c'était déjà trop beau, mais les lunettes lui rajoutaient un charme indéniable. Il n'attendit pas de réponse -plus qu'évidente- et commença à sortir une feuille format demi-raisin et quelques crayons et stylos. Il déplaça une des chaises pour la poster presque en face du canapé d'angle. Levi le regardait s'installer tranquillement. Il n'avait pas encore lu ces livres mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de les commencer maintenant et dans ces conditions.

« Prêt ? »

La question d'Eren lui fit relever les yeux dans les siens.

« Hn. » fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne commence à lire.

Eren dessinait moins frénétiquement qu'à son habitude, il voulait prendre le temps, et il savait qu'il l'avait, pour bien poser le corps de Levi et les objets qui l'entouraient. Les lignes étaient toujours aussi précises, mais il gommait plus souvent que d'habitude. Il se sentait presque nerveux. Le silence n'aidait pas, tout comme les coups d'œil que Levi lui lançait de temps en temps. Forcément leurs regards se croisaient vu que l'étudiant le regardait aussi pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il dessine.

Après avoir posé les lignes principales et quelques aides pour les détails, il se leva de la chaise pour se mettre sur les genoux devant la table basse et avoir ainsi plus de place et de surface pour se poser correctement. Levi le fixa tout le long de la procédure et maintint son regard même quand Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Une tension commençait à naître dans la pièce. Eren détourna les yeux et reprit son dessin, cette fois-ci avec des stylos. Il ne travaillait pas souvent avec ces derniers mais pour ce projet il en profitait. Il sentait le regard de Levi qui traînait sur lui et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le silence, la tension, ça commençait à lui monter à la tête.

De son côté Levi ne pouvait relever ses yeux du corps d l'étudiant. De là où il était et grâce à la position et pull d'Eren, il pouvait apercevoir le début de ses pectoraux… Un frisson le parcourut. Il but un peu de son thé pour se remettre les idées en place. Il devait laisser le plus jeune finir avant… Avant quoi de toute façon ? Quand il vit qu'Eren n'avait plus que les détails à mettre, il ferma et posa son livre sur le coussin.

« Levi. Ça te dérange de ma dire où son les toilettes ? » s'informa Eren.

« A l'étage, la porte du fond vers la droite. » indiqua l'écrivain. « Après prend la porte en face de la douche et attend moi dans ma chambre. »

Eren s'exécuta sans plus attendre, prenant quelques affaires au passage. Levi se leva du canapé et remit de l'ordre avant d'aller ranger les tasses maintenant terminées et d'aller préparer quelques snacks. Quand il monta et entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Eren devant sa bibliothèque à admirer les différents livres qui s'y trouvaient. Il touchait les tranches de certaines couvertures et lisait certains résumés.

« Tiens, si jamais tu as faim. » s'annonça-t-il.

Eren lui sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, _Levi._ »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom, mais il lui semblait sur l'instant qu'il résonnait un certain désir à ce moment-là.

« Mais de rien, _Eren_. » répondit-il en insistant sur le prénom.

Le plus jeune rougit et prit un gâteau en bouche, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de l'écrivain. La tension devenait palpable.

« Alors… Comment veux-tu que je m'installe ? » questionna Levi dans un murmure.

Il s'était rapproché d'Eren, tel un félin, les yeux fixés dans ceux verts flamboyants d'en face.

« Mmh, je ne sais pas... » susurra Eren qui observait désormais ses lèvres.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et aucun ne bougeait. Leurs respirations s'entendaient à travers la pièce.

« Levi. » murmura Eren dans une question silencieuse.

Ce fut le plus âgé qui bougea en premier, portant une main sur la nuque du brun. Ils continuaient de se fixer, les prunelles pleines de désir impossible à cacher dorénavant. Les doigts froids de Levi formèrent des cercles sur la nuque bouillante de l'autre. Eren pinça ses lèvres. Ses yeux vaquaient entre les yeux et les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il avança sa main gauche vers Levi et la posa sur son cou, au niveau de la carotide. Il put sentir le pouls rapide sous sa paume. Levi pressa sur sa nuque pour qu'il se penche vers lui. Et leurs lèvres se fixèrent ensemble. Juste un baiser, chaste. Ils se décollèrent après quelques secondes mais Eren fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres tentatrices. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Levi déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres, les suçotant doucement, puis passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun. Celui-ci comprit la demande silencieuse et entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se trouvèrent fébrilement d'abord puis la passion prit possession de l'échange. Levi pressait toujours plus sa main contre la nuque d'Eren, l'empêchant ainsi de se détacher et Eren avait passé ses bras autour du cou de Levi, dans le but de le maintenir lui aussi. Des bruits de succions emplissaient maintenant la pièce. Eren sentait sa tête tourner, perdu dans une nuée d'émotions. Levi bougea ses mains pour les poser sur la taille du brun, rapprochant un peu plus son corps. Eren gémit lorsqu'il sentit une jambe se caler entre les siennes. Ses bras descendirent eux aussi vers la taille de Levi, une main curieuse s'aventurait sous le t-shirt de celui-ci. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus fougueux, Levi venait de plaquer Eren contre sa bibliothèque, ses lèvres se posaient dans son cou, il sentait son pouls irrégulier et rapide contre ses lèvres. Ses mains venaient d'agripper le bas du t-shirt du brun, dans le but de le lui retirer, quand la sonnette de sa maison retentit. Ils restèrent interdit.

« Putain de merde ! » grommela-t-il à la deuxième sonnerie.

Il se décolla de l'étudiant, encore pantois de cet échange, puis posa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées et rosées avant de descendre en bas, reprenant tant bien que mal contenance. Le plus jeune prit soin de réguler sa respiration et ses rougeurs avant de rassembler ses affaires d'art et de descendre à son tour.

Levi venait d'ouvrir la porte. Erwin se trouvait là, nonchalant.

« Levi, bonjour. » salua le grand blond.

« Erwin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Levi était de mauvaise humeur.

« Mmh, je passais te voir, prendre un verre, discuter… Je te dérange peut-être? »

Alors qu'il finissait de parler, Eren fit son apparition dans le salon. Erwin haussa un sourcil en le voyant.

« Ecoute, installes-toi, je reviens, je vais déposer Eren chez lui. » maugréa l'écrivain.

Il se décala de l'embrasure fr la porte pour le laisser entrer. Erwin salua et se présenta à Eren.

« Enchanté,» répondit le brun. « Je suis Eren, je... »

« Je sers de modèle de dessin pour Eren. » finit Levi pour lui.

Le plus jeune lui sourit en remerciement. Levi coula un café pour Erwin.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi. » dit-il a Eren en revenant vers lui.

« Merci... » chuchota celui-ci alors qu'il finissait de ranger les dessins dans le tube.

Levi ne daigna pas un regard vers le blond, assis sur son canapé.

« Si tu as faim il y a quelques snacks dans la cuisine. » conclut-il avant de rejoindre Eren dans le garage.

* * *

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence, Eren collé contre le dos de Levi, ses bras autour de sa taille. Le brun repensa à ce baiser échangé et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. C'était très agréable, mais il avait fallu qu'ils soient coupés par Erwin… Mais que pensait Levi ? Que pensait-il du baiser ? Etait-ce juste comme ça ? Allaient-ils se revoir ? Pourrait-il continuer de le dessiner ? Ses questions furent couper quand le moteur de la moto s'arrêta alors qu'ils étaient au niveau du campus. Eren retira le casque et descendit de l'assise tout comme Levi.

« Levi, écoute je… Merci de m'avoir laisser te dessiner cet après-midi... » commença-t-il en se grattant la nuque. « Mmh, j'ai fait ça vite fait, prends-le. » il tendit une feuille.

Levi fini de ranger le casque d'Eren puis saisit le papier. Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit que c'était lui dans sa cuisine, de dos.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

Il se rassit sur sa moto.

« J'espère qu'on pourra continuer... » murmura Eren.

Levi le fixa plusieurs secondes sans dire un mot. Il allait remettre son casque quand Eren attrapa sa manche pour l'en empêcher. Ils se regardèrent, un peu surprit du geste. L'étudiant se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Un baiser presque fantôme, chaste et rapide, avant qu'il ne se détourne et parte vers la résidence, ne laissant pas le temps à Levi de dire un mot. Ce dernier resta interdit plusieurs secondes avant de mettre son casque et de démarrer, un sourire franc collé aux lèvres.


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey, vous allez bien ?** **Avez-vous lu le chapitre 98 ? La fin m'a… surprise ? Choquée même... ._.  
** **Je vous reviens aujourd'hui avec** **le** **chapitre** **des retrouvailles au pub entre nos deux… amoureux aveugles ? x) J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
** **J'ai pas grand-chose de plus à dire, juste que si vous dessinez et que vous voulez ou avez déjà fait des dessins inspirés de cette fanfiction, je vais peut-être ouvrir un compte instagram (?) pour poster ceux que j'ai fait, plus les plans de l'appartement d'Eren et la maison de Levi.** **Ce serait cool de partager ç** **a** **avec vous.  
Merci de me lire, de commenter, de me parler, ça me remonte le moral vous n'imaginez pas !** **  
Je pense qu'il reste quelques fautes, je m'excuse. Et je sais, je suis monstrueuse de finir le chapitre comme ça. :B  
**

 **Enjoy~  
**  
 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

Le Sina était plus rempli qu'habituellement. La carte proposait quelques nouvelles boissons et cela attirait. Hanji était contente du bouche-à-oreille créée par les habitués et les quelques étudiants qui venaient. Son affaire allait bon train et elle pouvait rencontrer -voire embêter- de nouvelles personnes.

Elle était néanmoins inquiète de voir Levi et Eren qui ne communiquait pas vraiment. Eren était arrivé avec ce garçon aux taches de rousseur et elle avait vu Levi prendre un air renfrogné face à cette constatation. L'étudiant était quand même venu le saluer en arrivant, mais depuis plus rien, il restait à une table avec Marco, à l'écart. Levi et lui se lançaient des regards mais aucun n'osait aller voir l'autre. L'écrivain et sa fierté restant fixés sur le tabouret du comptoir, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Levi. » appela-t-elle. « On en a pourtant discuté… Pourquoi tu ne te bouges pas ? »

Il la fixa sans un mot, repensant à cette fameuse conversation.

* * *

 _«_ _Levi tu as l'air dans la lune, ça va pas ? » s'inquiéta Petra_ _alors qu'ils étaient réunis avec Hanji, Mike et Erwin après la fermeture du pub._

 _En effet l'écrivain participait peu aux conversations et ses yeux restaient rivés sur la choppe de bière entre ses mains. Ses pensées étaient pour Eren, qu'il n'avait pas vu ni contacté depuis plusieurs jours. L'envie était là, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire après l'événement de chez lui._

 _« Hn. » fut sa seule réponse._

 _Petra pinça ses lèvres et se tourna vers Hanji, le regard interrogatif. La femme à lunettes lui retourna son regard alors qu'elle se détacha de Mike et Erwin pour se rapprocher d'eux._

 _« Mon petit Levi, pourquoi tu boudes encore ? » s'amusa à moitié Hanji. « Ça allait bien dernièrement, mais depuis quatre jours tu fais la tête, alors explique toi. »_

 _Levi pesa le pour et le contre. Révéler ce qui s'était passé à Hanji ne pouvait être qu'une erreur en soi. Mais Petra pouvait comprendre et être de bon conseil…_

 _« J'ai fait une erreur. » lâcha-t-il finalement._

 _Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le noiraud._

 _« Une erreur ? Ça ne doit pas être la fin du monde, si ? » rassura la rouquine avecc un sourire doux._

 _« C'est… A propos d'Eren. »_

 _Ses yeux évitaient ceux qui l'observaient, intrigués._

 _« Il est venu chez moi samedi après-midi et... » commença-t-il. « Il y avait de la tension. Beaucoup. Et au bout d'un moment on ne pouvait plus faire autrement. On... »_

 _« Vous vous êtes embrassé ? » demanda doucement Petra._

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _« Oh Levi, tu sais c'est pas grave, je suis sûre que vous ressentez la même chose. » déclara la barmaid._

 _« Ressentir quoi ? » interrogea-t-il._

 _Petra le fixa, surprise. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hanji qui eut la même réaction. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte ?_

 _« Ben… Juste à voir comment vous êtes quand l'autre n'est pas là, comment vous vous comportez ensemble, je ne sais pas, vous êtes bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » annonça Hanji alors que Petra hochait la tête en accord._

 _Levi but une gorgée de sa bière. Est-ce qu'elles insinuaient ce qu'il pensait ? Peut-être que c'était son cas, mais Eren, que ressentait-il ? Il n'avait pas de nouvelles, peut-être qu'il pensait que c'était une erreur lui aussi ? Mais avant qu'Erwin ne les dérange, il n'avait pas l'air d'être troublé par ça… Et il l'avait embrassé devant le campus. Levi ouvrit un peu plus les yeux devant ce fait._

 _« Levi. Réfléchis bien. » sonna la voix grave d'Erwin qui écoutait discrètement depuis tout à l'heure._

 _L'écrivain fronça les sourcils._

 _« Quand je suis arrivé tu avais l'air bien énervé. Je vous ai dérangé et bien qu'Eren avait l'air perturbé, je pense qu'il était aussi énervé. » suggéra le blond. « Hanji et Petra ont raison. Eren ne regarde que toi lorsqu'il vient au bar et tu penses sans cesse à lui, ça se voit sur ton visage. »_

 _« C'est encore un gamin. » répondit Levi. « En quoi s'intéresserait-il a quelqu'un comme moi ? Je ne suis pas bavard, je suis beaucoup plus âgé et je ne suis que son modèle. »_

 _« Modèle qu'il dessine tout le temps et qu'il a embrassé. » objecta Erwin._

 _« Levi, laisses-toi vivre. » approuva Mike._

 _Levi hocha la tête. Il allait réfléchir à tout ça, il savait qu'Eren ne le rendait pas indifférent mais lui, qu'était-il vraiment pour Eren ?_

* * *

Eren ne cessait de regarder Levi alors que Marco le poussait à aller lui parler au lieu de continuer ses œillades. Le brun ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié mais lui promis de le faire plus tard.

« Comment ça plus tard ? Ça fait quatre jours que tu évites de venir ici et surtout que tu ne le contactes pas ! » le réprima-t-il.

« Il ne m'a pas contacté non plus ! » s'indigna Eren.

« Et alors ? Peut-être qu'il pense avoir fait une erreur ? Peut-être qu'il pense que tu es trop jeune et que tu ne t'intéresses à lui que pour le dessin ? Vous avez peur tous les deux, ça se voit, mais va falloir bouger. Et lui a l'air coincé pour plusieurs raisons, alors toi, le jeune là, tu bouges. On en a déjà parlé en plus... » insista Marco en le fixant.

Eren posa sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux. Il était frustré. Il voulait aller lui parler, cependant lui aussi avait peur. Pourquoi un écrivain voudrait-il de lui déjà ? Ne le trouvait-il pas trop jeune ? Et de toute façon n'était-il pas en couple avec ce grand blond de la dernière fois ?

Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour répondre à Marco, Eren se rendit soudainement compte de son absence. Il balaya la salle des yeux avant de le trouver au comptoir en train de parler avec… Levi ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup avant qu'il ne se mette debout et cours vers eux. Il imaginait le pire.

* * *

« Je sais pas Hanji. » répondit Levi d'une voix morne.

« Tu veux que je lui demandes de venir ? » demanda la femme à lunettes, très sérieuse et inquiète.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus longtemps que Marco, arriva vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Hanji. Je peux avoir un thé et un café s'il te plaît ? » dit-il en déposant par avance la monnaie pour payer les consommations.

« Pas de soucis mon petit Marco ! » clama-t-elle en allant préparer la commande.

« Levi ? Désolé de vous déranger, mais Eren… » commença-t-il, « Eren vous jette des regards depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se trame pour l'instant entre vous deux, mais ce serait bien d'en parler, après quatre jours, non ? » expliqua-t-il à voix basse.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'écrivain de répondre. Il venait d'entendre une chaise reculer brusquement et il savait qu'Eren n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il fixa le noiraud quelques secondes de plus alors qu'Hanji déposait la commande et les regardait curieuse, avant de partir tranquillement.

« J'y vais Eren, à la prochaine ! » s'exclama-t-il quand ce dernier fut près de Levi.

Un ange passa. Eren fixait la porte du bar où venait de disparaître son ami et Levi fixait l'étudiant qui se trouvait désormais à côté de lui. Hanji ne comprenait pas tout à ce qu'il venait de ce passe, vu qu'elle préparait la commande, mais décida de leur laisser un peu de temps seul à seul au comptoir.

« Bon… Je vous laisses discuter ? » sourit-elle en s'éloignant vers les autres clients qui attendaient.

A cette demi-question, Eren se tourna vers Levi. Il était assis nonchalamment au comptoir, son ordinateur face à lui et deux tasses non loin de là.

« C'est ton ami qui a commandé avant de partir. » déclara l'écrivain.

« Ah… Merci. » souffla Eren en s'emparant de la tasse de café.

Levi fit de même avec celle remplie de thé. Ils prirent chacun quelques gorgées de leur boisson. Le silence était gênant, mais aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à le briser. De longues minutes passèrent sans que l'étudiant ou l'écrivain ne parle. Levi souhaitait attendre que le plus jeune parle, que ce soit lui qui brise ce silence pesant et parle de ses intentions. Qu'il exprime ses désirs sans se soucier des siens.

« Levi. » appela doucement Eren pour attirer son attention. « Je… J'aurais dû te contacter… On aurait dû parler en fait. Je sais pas comment expliquer mais… J'avais _peur_ … ? » chuchota-t-il pour cacher sa voix tremblante.

Levi le considéra plusieurs secondes, hésitant à répondre. Eren ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« J'avais peur de savoir ce que tu pensais, ce que tu voulais et attendais de moi. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais je.. Je… Comment dire. » réfléchit-il, « J'ai envie qu'ont continue à se voir. Etre avec toi est agréable et j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus. » finit-il avec un faible sourire.

Eren se concentra sur sa tasse, nerveux. Il ne tenait pas en place et ne cessait de bouger ses jambes. A plusieurs reprises ses genoux frôlèrent ceux de Levi, qui ne répondait toujours pas. Ce dernier ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il était néanmoins content de savoir qu'Eren voulait continuer à le voir, comme modèle ou…

« Eren. Merci. »

« De- »

« Laisse-moi finir gamin. » pesta-t-il, « Je partage les mêmes pensées, je pense, que toi. Ta compagnie est _très_ sympathique et j'aimerais qu'ont continue comme ça aussi. »

Il s'était doucement déplacé vers Eren en parlant et leurs épaules étaient maintenant en contact. Eren souriait.

« Levi je... » hésita le brun.

« Mmh ? » incita Levi qui prenait une gorgée de thé.

« On peut manger ensemble ? Et après tu veux venir chez moi ? Pour poser je veux dire... » il détourna les yeux, les roues rosies.

Levi reposa délicatement sa tasse sur le comptoir.

« Si tu veux, le service ouvre dans quelques minutes. Hanji sera contente. »

« Tu la connais bien ? » demanda Eren.

« Un peu trop bien. Et elle me connaît aussi un peu trop bien malgré moi. » dit-il sans plus de détail.

Eren s'en contenta. Ils finirent leurs boissons en silence, genou contre genou.

* * *

« Et voilà vos plats. Bon appétit ! » s'exprima Auruo avant de repartir.

Eren et Levi s'étaient installés sur l'une des tables rondes du bar, un peu plus éloigné du comptoir pour pouvoir anger sans avoir Hanji dans les pattes. Levi avait joué au piano pendant un peu plus d'une heure et Eren s'était assis à côté de lui, sur le petit banc, l'écoutant jouer avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Il avait encore en tête leurs cuisses collées l'une contre l'autre et les mains graciles de l'écrivain sur les touches délicates.

« Tu ne manges pas Eren ? » interrogea le noiraud.

« Mh ? Si, si, je rêvais désolée. » marmonna-t-il avant de prendre plusieurs cuillerées.

Le temps s'était comme arrêté pour le plus jeune. Il repensait au baiser échangé dans la chambre du plus âgé, à certains dessins qu'il avait chez lui, au fait que Levi allait venir justement chez lui après ce repas…

« Levi, je pourrais te dessiner une fois à la maison. » questionna Eren, « J'aimerais un dessin de toi dans mon appartement. »

Il s'étouffa à moitié avec ce qu'il avait en bouche. C'était bizarre ce qu'il venait de demander, non ?

« Ne meurt pas avant qu'on y soit, sinon qui va me dessiner. » donna Levi pour toute réponse.

Eren bu une gorgée d'eau avant de sourire faiblement et de continuer de manger.

« Mes bébés, tout se passe biiiieeen ?! » beugla Hanji en venant à leur rencontre.

« Tch, ça allait très bien avant que tu te pointes. »

« Levi ne dit pas ça, moi je t'aime tu sais. Et Eren aussi ! » bougonna-t-elle.

« Hanji ! » s'offusqua Eren.

« Allez, je dérange mon pauvre Levi apparemment, je vous laisse, pas de bêtises. » dit-elle malicieusement.

La fin du repas se passa dans un silence gênant. Levi paya pour Eren malgré la réticence de celui-ci. Auruo les regarda bizarrement avant de leur souhaiter un bon après-midi. Levi le remercia et rejoint Eren qui attendait déjà dehors.

« On y va ? »

« Suis-moi. » souffla Eren.

Le chemin fut rapide et silencieux. Les deux profitaient de l'air frais sur leurs joues encore chaudes. Eren était emmitouflé dans son écharpe qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, cachait ses joues cramoisies. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la résidence. Il fixait toujours droit devant lui et ne voyait donc pas que Levi lui jetait quelques coups d'œils interrogatifs. Ils montèrent quelques étages avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de l'étudiant.

« Nous y voilà... » déclara Eren qui ouvrait la porte. « Entre je t'en prie, garde tes chaussures si tu veux, le sol doit pas être propre. »

Levi ne l'écouta pas et enleva tout de même ses chaussures par politesse.

« En effet j'ai connu plus propre. » remarqua-t-il.

« Désolée monsieur le maniaque de la propreté. » chuchota Eren.

« Je t'entends l'artiste. »

Eren se retourna à l'entente de la dénomination.

« Je ne suis qu'un étudiant en art. Pour l'instant. » contredit-il.

« D'après ce que j'ai déjà pu voir et ce que je peux voir ici, je peux t'appeler ainsi. » nota l'écrivain.

Eren se détourna en souriant, content que Levi pense et dise ça de lui. Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre pendant que Levi regardait rapidement le petit appartement et se débarrassait de ses affaires au niveau du petit bar dans la cuisine. Eren revint rapidement vers lui, stressé mais tout sourire. Il avait plusieurs pochettes et cahiers de dessin dans les bras. Peut-être trop, vu qu'une bonne partie des affaires tombèrent à ses pieds. Levi leva les yeux au ciel devant sa maladresse mais s'avança pour l'aider. Le sourire du brun s'était quelque peu éteint face à sa bêtise. Il posa les affaires qu'il avait encore en main sur sa table basse avant de ramasser le reste avec Levi.

« Désolé, je peux être maladroit... » s'excusa-t-il.

« Ce n'est rien, stresse pas, j'aime ce que tu fais, alors détends toi. » souffla Levi.

Eren rougit, gêné que Levi ait décelé son état.

« Tu vis seul ? » demanda l'écrivain.

« Oui, mes parents me payent l'appartement le temps de mes études, parce qu'ils habitent trop loin pour que je reste là-bas. » sourit Eren. « Mais j'ai plusieurs amis qui vivent dans la même résidence donc je ne me sens pas plus seul que ça. Et euh… L'ambiance du bar me réconforte on va dire. »

« Eh, je vois tout à fait de quoi tu parles. » avoua Levi.

Eren ouvrit quelques cahiers et sortait plusieurs feuilles portant ses œuvres.

« La plupart sont des projets que j'ai eu à faire en classe, » commença Eren en pointant quelques peintures et dessins, « et le reste ce sont des créations, avec modèle ou non. »

Il sortit plusieurs feuilles, la majorité avec Levi dessus.

« C'est presque gênant de se voir comme ça, mais tu dessines vraiment bien. » dit Levi en effleurant les dessins.

« Merci... »

« Est-ce que… » Levi indiqua quelques tableaux, « tu les exposes ? »

Eren secoua la tête.

« Non mais j'ai espoir. Mon professeur va bientôt en amener dans une galerie pour présenter quelques projets mais je ne pense pas être retenu. » soupira l'étudiant.

« Ne dit pas ça, Eren. » objecta Levi en s'approchant de lui. « Cette œuvre, là, je suis sûre qu'elle y sera. »

Il se trouvait maintenant derrière Eren, contre son dos, pointant un magnifique pastel, parfaitement exécuté, représentant des campanules étoilées fleuries au pied d'un vieil arbre. La respiration d'Eren se coupa pendant de longues secondes en percevant le torse musclé de l'autre dans son dos. La tête de Levi reposait presque sur son épaule et pendant que celui-ci parlait de son œuvre, Eren osa regarder vers lui. Il s'attendait à voir le crâne de Levi, mais certainement pas de rencontrer ses prunelles grises intenses. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de suite face à cette vue.

Levi cherchait depuis tout à l'heure les yeux verts flamboyants du plus jeune. Il sentait la gêne qu'il avait, son regard fuyant… Et lui voulait juste le voir, le regarder, le fixer, le dévorer de ses yeux. Oh, il savait bien de quoi il en découlait. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer cependant. Et Eren le regardait de ses grands yeux, les joues rouges et le souffle erratique.

Eren se tourna un peu plus vers lui, une fois ses esprits retrouvés. Il lui lança un regard brûlant, plein d'envie. Il quémandait silencieusement un baiser. Un baiser qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Il vit les yeux emplis de questions de Levi. Et il regardait maintenant ses lèvres si tentatrices…

Les yeux de Levi faisaient le même chemin, entre le vert émeraude des iris d'Eren et le rose discret de ses lèvres. Peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Eren entrouvrit ses lèvres et frotta son nez contre celui du noiraud.

Ils ne surent pas lequel des deux parcourut les derniers centimètres entre leurs lèvres. Ces dernières étaient maintenant scellées, chastement. Levi coupa court au baiser. Il regardait Eren, ses yeux demandaient plus, attendaient l'approbation de l'étudiant pour continuer.

« Levi... » susurra Eren.


	12. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,** **j'espère que vous allez bien.** **Voilà le chapitre 1** **0** **(** **qui devait arriver plus tôt, mais une grosse coupure internet m'a bloqué** **e** **.** **A l'heure où je poste, je** **viens** **à peine de récupérer internet** **).** **  
** **Donc voilà, je m'excuse de l'attente.** **  
** **B** **onne lecture.** **  
** **  
Enjoy~  
**  
 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

 _«_ _Levi... » susurra Eren._

Ils se tenaient là, debout dans le salon, pantelant. Eren sentait son cœur qui battait vite, trop vite peut-être. Il regardait Levi avec une lueur de luxure au fond des yeux et Levi lui renvoyait le même regard. Levi le fixait sans flancher, alors que les yeux d'Eren naviguaient entre les orbes grises et les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Sa main droite bougea d'elle-même et alla se poser dans le cou de l'écrivain.

« Levi... » répéta-t-il.

Ce dernier posa ses deux mains sur les hanches du plus jeune, ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles sur la peau encore recouverte de tissu. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Eren voulait ça, si Eren souhaitait vraiment se laisser aller.

« Eren, on est pas ob- »

Il fut coupé par des lèvres avides de contact et se figea un instant avant de répondre au baiser. D'abord chaste, Eren déposa de petits baisers comme pour tester, puis plus appuyé, plus sauvage. Eren resserra sa main droite sur la nuque de Levi alors que la gauche vient enserrer sa taille. Il voulait plus de contacts, il voulait profiter de l'instant. Il sursauta et détacha ses lèvres de ses consœurs en sentant Levi le soulever dans ses bras. Cet homme était décidément plein de mystère. Il ne s'en préoccupa plus et lova sa tête contre l'épaule de Levi alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Levi s'assit sur le lit, Eren à califourchon sur ses cuisses et toujours fermement maintenu dans ses bras. Il respirait fort et tremblait d'anticipation. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Levi sur sa nuque et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son excitation. Ses doigts caressaient les cheveux rasés de Levi, fébrilement. Un moment passa avant que Levi ne passe ses mains sous le pull d'Eren. Le brun gémit faiblement en sentant les mains froides sur sa peau brûlante. La caresse était douce, mais appuyée. Levi cala son front sur l'épaule en face de lui.

« Levi… » murmura Eren.

Il bougea légèrement ses hanches et Levi soupira d'aise face à la friction créée. Eren frissonna lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau le souffle chaud de l'écrivain à travers ses vêtements. Levi releva finalement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans ces deux orbes émeraude qui l'envoûtaient tant. Eren le fixa un instant avant que ses bras ne s'enroulent autour de la nuque de l'autre pour le rapprocher et sceller leurs lèvres encore une fois. Il attrapa le bas du pull de Levi dans une demande silencieuse. Ils se séparèrent le temps de passer le vêtement, devenu gênant, par-dessus la tête du plus âgé. Levi en profita pour faire de même avec celui d'Eren.

Les pulls au sol, ils s'observèrent plusieurs secondes. Le brun nota que Levi devait s'entretenir vu la musculature qu'il promenait. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard brûlant de Levi, qui le détaillait lui aussi.

« Tu es magnifique Eren… » sourit Levi.

Les joues du brun devinrent encore plus rouge en entendant ces paroles. Il ne savait quoi dire.

« Levi, s'il te plaît... » pleura presque Eren.

Levi le considéra, cherchant la moindre hésitation dans ses prunelles.

« Si jamais tu veux arrêter, tu le dis. » informa Levi.

L'étudiant hocha la tête avant de se lever. L'écrivain le regarda faire et lorsqu'Eren enleva son jean tout en le _mangeant_ de ses orbes verts, il ne put se retenir de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Eren fit le tour du lit avant de se s'asseoir en son milieu. Levi le suivait du regard. Eren, sur le lit, assis de façon détendue, lui sourit avant que Levi ne vienne vers lui, non sans se délester de son jean avant.

Eren écarta ses jambes et Levi vint naturellement se caler entre elles. Eren gémit en sentant l'érection de Levi contre la sienne, malgré la barrière de tissus encore présente. Levi l'apprécia un instant, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte. Si impudique…

« Soulèves ton bassin. » souffla l'écrivain, sa voix emplie de convoitise.

Le plus jeune obéit sans plus attendre et son sous-vêtement fut vite expédié sur le sol. Leurs yeux ne se détachaient plus. On ne pouvait qu'entendre leurs respirations dans la petite chambre. Eren posa ses mains sur les hanches de celui qui le dominait. Il passa ses pouces sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Levi donna un petit coup de reins dans le vide tout en lançant à Eren un regard plus qu'explicite. Ce dernier sourit férocement et baissa la dernière barrière entre leurs deux corps.

Il retint un gémissement alors que Levi venait d'empoigner sa verge et commençait déjà des va-et-vient sur sa longueur. Levi l'embrassa tendrement, puis passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Eren, qui entrouvrit rapidement ses lèvres. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse endiablée et Eren se laissa succomber. Il était trop excité pour son bien et voulait procurer du plaisir à Levi. Il prit en main le membre de l'écrivain et pompa. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre.

Eren se détacha un instant pour reprendre son souffle, sous le regard fiévreux de Levi qui continuait ses caresses bienfaitrices. Eren produisait des sons qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir émettre. Il se redécouvrait sous les mains expertes du noiraud. Celui-ci profita du moment de flottement chez Eren pour rapprocher son bassin de celui du brun. Il toucha la main d'Eren pour qu'il lâche prise et empoigna les deux érections dans sa main. Eren glapit, se sentant déjà venir.

« L-Levi c'est trop... » réussit-il à souffler entre deux respirations difficiles.

Ils se regardèrent avec envie, sans gêne. Eren mordait ses lèvres pour retenir un temps soit peu les sons qu'il émettait et Levi commença à déposer des baisers le long de son cou. La peau d'Eren était brûlante sous ses lèvres et il en profita pour laisser quelques suçons. Il sentait qu'Eren atteignait son orgasme. Il accéléra la cadence et Eren ne put retenir ses plaintes plus longtemps. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sous le trop-plein de sensation. Levi l'embrassa une nouvelle fois alors que le plus jeune venait dans sa main. Le sperme fut reparti sur leurs sexes alors que Levi donnait encore quelques coups de poignets pour finir Eren et se libérer lui aussi. Il atteint son orgasme en mordant la peau offerte. Eren gémit sous la douleur inattendue. Levi s'écroula sur lui.

* * *

La respiration du brun revint peu à peu à la normale, sous les caresses aériennes de Levi. L'étudiant ne cachait pas son sourire béat post-orgasmique, trop heureux. De son côté, le noiraud réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, il pensait à l'état dans lequel il était. Il se sentait bien, quoique fatigué, mais reposé et surtout sale, moite. Il décida de se lever, non sans avoir embrassé Eren se le coin des lèvres. Ce dernier le regarda récupérer et remettre son jean et sortir de la chambre. Son sourire fana. Avait-il fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi Levi ne disait rien ? Voulait-il juste prendre son pied avant de partir ? Plusieurs questions passaient en boucle dans la tête d'Eren, incapable de bouger, débraillé et en étoile sur le lit désormais poisseux.

Levi trouva sans mal la salle de bain du petit appartement et se permit de prendre une serviette pour se nettoyer de ce mélange de fluides. Il s'empara d'une autre serviette, douce, qu'il passa sous de l'eau tiède. Il retourna rapidement dans la chambre et sourit discrètement en voyant qu'Eren n'avait pas bougé, le regard vague accroché au plafond. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, le regard tendre avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Eren, prend le soin de te nettoyer avant que tout ne sèche. » chuchota Levi avec douceur.

Eren tourna ses yeux en sa direction, toujours perdu. Il se sentait fatigué après tout ça. Levi le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de poser la serviette sur son abdomen et de commencer à frotter doucement. Eren soupira d'aise en sentant le tissu sur lui -et en voyant Levi le surplomber et prendre soin de lui. Il tendit un bras et attrapa le poignet libre de l'écrivain.

« Laisse je vais le faire. » dit-il faiblement.

« Tch, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Laisses-toi faire et tu me remercieras plus tard. » répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Eren céda sans plus de résistance et regarda Levi à l'œuvre. L'écrivain prenait soin de passer chaque centimètre de peau, du haut de son abdomen au pelvis, passant par son sexe. Il lançait des regards en direction d'Eren avant de faire, toujours comme pour avoir son consentement et Eren trouva ça très romantique… Levi était un vrai gentleman.

Une fois fini, Levi posa un baiser sur le nombril d'Eren, puis sur son front avant de repartir en direction de la salle de bain. Eren posa un bras sur ses yeux, pensant. Il se ressaisit bien vite en entendant Levi revenir vers lui. Il se releva en position assise pour remettre ses vêtements en ordre. Il bâilla avant de rejoindre le noiraud qui était posté devant la fenêtre du séjour.

« Levi je peux te dessiner ? » demanda Eren tout sourire.

« Mh ? Oui. J'étais là pour ça de base.» acquiesça Levi. « Je me place comment ? »

« Là, sur le canapé, comme tu le sens, mais regardes par la fenêtre s'il te plaît. » expliqua Eren, les joues rosies face au commentaire alors qu'il sortait déjà ses affaires de dessin.

« Eren. » appela l'autre.

« Mmh ? »

« La politesse voudrait au moins que tu m'offres quelque chose à boire et à manger. » souffla Levi en se tournant vers la vitre, cachant ainsi un sourire.

« Eh ? Oh mon dieu oui quel crétin je suis... » pesta Eren contre lui-même alors qu'il accéda en trois enjambées à la cuisine. « Euh… J'ai juste du thé noir au jasmin… Ça te va ? » questionna doucement l'étudiant.

« Parfait. Brûlant s'il te plaît. » demanda Levi.

Ce dernier s'était détourné du paysage pour observer Eren qui s'affairait maladroitement en cuisine. Il préparait le thé avait soin, comme Levi avait pu le faire lorsqu'ils étaient chez lui. Le noiraud vit que le sachet de thé était neuf et il sourit intérieurement en se disant qu'Eren l'avait acheté exprès pour lui. Levi repensa à leur petit… Session. A l'étudiant qui gémissait sous ses caresses et baisers. Il était certain qu'Eren avait autant aimé ce moment que lui. Mais maintenant ? La gêne, bien qu'encore présente entre eux, semblait avoir diminuée. Eren n'avait cependant rien dit, et dirait-il quelque chose ? Et Levi ? Devait-il oser aborder certains sujets ? Eren méritait sûrement mieux que lui, un homme de onze ans son aîné. Pourtant, il était clair que quelque chose se passait entre eux, et ce, depuis le premier jour. Les paroles d'Hanji et Petra lui revinrent en mémoire. _Je suis sûre que vous ressentez la même chose._ Il n'était déjà par sûr de ce qu'il ressentait, alors savoir ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir, penser de lui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement à la question. Eren revenait déjà vers lui, un peu surprit de voir Levi, le regard perdu sur lui. Leurs yeux se connectèrent encore une fois alors qu'Eren posait un petit plateau chargé de gâteau et de deux mugs de thé. Levi posa rapidement ses yeux pour voir le contenu et quand il releva la tête vers Eren, celui-ci n'était plus là. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Eren juste à côté de lui. Ses yeux verts étincelants le scrutaient avec une étincelle nouvelle. Levi ne put réagir alors que l'étudiant posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser sage, naturel, avant de se relever.

« C'est prêt. » déclara-t-il, et Levi ne réagit pas, « On commence ? » interrogea-t-il en montrant son matériel de dessin.

« Merci. Allons-y. » répondit le noiraud, avant de prendre le mug le plus chaud et de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Il avait bien besoin d'un thé pour se reprendre.

* * *

« Levi, tu écris quel genre de livre au fait ? » demanda Eren alors qu'il ajoutait des détails à son dessin après une trentaine de minutes.

Levi avait pu arrêter de poser après qu'Eren ait posé les bases du dessin. Il se trouvait maintenant assis plus confortablement sur le canapé. Ils discutaient dessin, étude d'Eren et celui-ci voulait aussi en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de l'écrivain. Levi s'était autorisé à se préparer un deuxième thé dans la kitchenette, laissant Eren travailler. C'est en revenant s'asseoir qu'il répondit vaguement à la question.

« Quelque chose à propos de soldats. »

« Mais encore ? » Eren était concentré sur son dessin et ne sentait as le regard de Levi sur lui.

« Ce n'est pas intéressant… Je pense. » assura Levi.

« Hn. » bouda l'autre.

L'écrivain porta son attention sur la tasse qu'il tenait. Eren, de son côté, posa la feuille sur laquelle il travaillait. Il ouvrit son carnet de dessin et commença plusieurs petits croquis de Levi, dont un où il s'inclut aux côtés de Levi. Celui-là ne devait être vu de quiconque pour le moment… Levi fini son thé et s'étira. Eren était encore dans ses dessins. L'après-midi était bien avancé et aucun des deux n'avait évoqué ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Levi ne savait pas si Eren voulait que le sujet soit mis sur la table ou non. Il observa l'étudiant et se demandait comment il devait agir.

« Eren. » appela-t-il.

« Mh ? » Eren porta son attention sur lui. Il posa le dessin et son carnet sur la table basse.

Levi tapota la place du canapé à côté de lui. Eren n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de le rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le canapé en laissant un petit espace entre eux. Un espace bien vite réduit lorsqu'il vit le regard de Levi. Leurs cuisses se touchaient et ils se perdaient de nouveaux dans le regard de l'autre. Eren sourit avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de Levi. Et ce dernier sourit aussi, timide. Il laissa une de ses mains venir caresser délicatement la cuisse d'Eren, alors que l'autre vint se poser sur son épaule. Son menton était posé sur sa tête. Eren se positionna plus confortablement et fini par être à moitié dans les bras de Levi. Leurs respirations étaient calmes, et aucun d'eux ne parla. Le moment était privilégié.

Eren se dit qu'il devrait parler de ce qui était survenu en début d'après midi, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment. Il n'allait pas se mentir. Il appréciait -était-ce vraiment le mot ?- énormément Levi. Et il voulait le connaître, passer du temps avec lui, l'écouter jouer du piano au Sina, pouvoir le dessiner dans tous ses état. Néanmoins, cela ne pouvait se faire que si Levi pensait comme lui. Et s'il ne parlait pas… Il hésita longuement et soupira plusieurs fois dans le cou de Levi, qui passait son temps à effleurer chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils passèrent comme ça, mais le soleil commençait déjà à décliner.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester ici ? » s'enquit Eren en se détachant un peu de Levi.

Il étira le haut de son corps sous le regard captivé du noiraud. Il semblait réfléchir et Eren se perdit dans ses iris acier l'espace d'une minute.

« C'est tentant Eren, » commença l'écrivain en prenant son menton dans sa main, « mais une prochaine fois peut-être. » souffla-t-il pour finir.

Le temps s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Ils se fixaient, leurs yeux vagabondaient de leurs yeux à leurs bouches. Ils bougèrent sans vraiment sans apercevoir, se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Les joues d'Eren se tintèrent un peu plus face à l'appréhension... Et il n'avait pas encore évoqué certains points avec l'écrivain… Ils étaient perdus dans leurs sentiments et dans leurs actions lorsque quelqu'un toqua. Les yeux d'Eren s'écartèrent de stupeur. Il s'éloigna rapidement de Levi pour ouvrir la porte.

« Armin ? »

« Hey, je te dérange pas ? » demanda le blondinet qui entrait déjà dans l'appartement.

« Arm- Attend, s'il te plaît... » s'indigna Eren qui ferma vite la porte avant de se retourner vers son ami.

Armin s'était arrêté en voyant Levi.

« Euh… Armin c'est- » balbutia le brun avant d'être coupé par Levi.

« Ne prends pas cette peine Eren, une prochaine fois aussi. J'y vais. » annonça-t-il en hochant la tête en direction d'Armin, puis en embrassant Eren sur le coin de la bouche avant de sortir.

Eren resta stupéfait que Levi est osé faire ça devant Armin, et Armin était complètement perdu face à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il fixa ses yeux bleu ciel dans ceux d'Eren avant d'ouvrir plusieurs fois la bouche, hésitant sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu connais Levi Ackerman ? » articula-t-il finalement.

* * *

 **Okay.** **Je suis pas sûre de ce chapitre…**


	13. Chapter 11

**H** **e** **y** **there. Voilà le chapitre 11.  
** **J'aimerais remercier Feather889 et Le Chat Paillasson, qui prennent toujours le temps de commenter et de discuter un peu avec moi. Je remercie bien sûr tous les autres lecteurs qui ont commentés** **(et les discrets qui ne commentent pas évidemment)** **.  
** **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris en écoutant la version orchestrale de Bohemian Rhapsody (solo pour alto)** **ou la version de Brooklyn Duo** **.  
**

 ** _[Review ano :_  
** _ **Guest : Merci ! Contente qu'il te plaise et voilà la suite ! En espérant que tu aimes aussi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, savoir que tu aimes m'encourage déjà ! ]**_ **  
**

 **Enjoy~  
**  
 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Pairing : LevixEren.**

 **Rating : M (langage,yaoi)**

* * *

 _« Tu connais Levi Ackerman ? » articula-t-il finalement._

Eren le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, surpris d'entendre pour la première fois le nom entier de Levi, mais surtout parce qu'Armin semblait le connaître. Mieux que lui.

« _Tu_ connais Levi ? » demanda Eren, suspicieux.

« Et bien disons qu'il est assez connu donc... » se défendit le blond, « Je venais juste pour avoir de tes nouvelles, mais maintenant je suis curieux. On mange ensemble ? » Armin semblait réfléchir à quelque chose en même temps qu'il parlait.

Eren était toujours perturbé. Entre le baiser d'au revoir de Levi et maintenant ça… Il venait de passer un merveilleux après-midi et il était encore un peu dans le potage. Il invita Armin à s'installer au bar de la cuisine pour pouvoir discuter pendant qu'il cuisinait. Eren baffa ses joues pour se réveiller. Le blond était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il commença à sortir les ustensiles et quelques aliments. Il voulait faire simple, mais son amour pour la cuisine lui fit faire des patates douces en frites, avec une sauce maison et des filets de dindes épicés à la poêle. Pendant qu'il préparait tout ça, il discuta des cours d'Armin et demanda des nouvelles de Mikasa.

Celle-ci s'en sortait apparemment très bien. Elle était très sportive de nature et Armin lui avoua qu'elle passait son temps à faire du sport et des recherches là-dessus. Eren était content d'entendre ça. Armin, Mikasa et lui se connaissaient depuis tout petit et les passions de la jeune femme l'avait toujours mise à l'écart des autres. Si aujourd'hui elle se plaisait dans ce qu'elle faisait, alors c'était tout ce qui comptait. Lorsqu'Armin commença à évoquer ses cours de mathématiques et autres matières scientifiques, Eren le stoppa en riant.

« Armin mon dieu tu sais très bien que je ne comprend rien à ton charabia. » pouffa-t-il.

« Tu me peines un peu. C'est pas si compliqué tu sa- » bouda le matheux.

« Pour toi. » le coupa le brun en souriant.

Armin fit la moue et porta son attention sur son écran de portable. Eren soupira discrètement avant de reprendre sa préparation. Il n'entendit pas lorsqu'Armin parti en direction du canapé. Il n'entendit pas non plus que ses feuilles et son carnet de dessin furent inspecter par une certaine personne. Une personne un peu trop curieuse. Et ça, il ne s'en souvint qu'une fois le plateau de frites dans le four. Il sourit, content de ce qu'il avait fait, avant de se retourner et de voir avec horreur qu'Armin feuilletait son carnet.

« Armin repose ç bon sang ! » s'exclama-t-il en marchant vers lui.

Il attrapa son carnet et le blond le lâcha sans protester. Eren le fixa, sourcils froncés, avant de se rendre compte de la page sur laquelle il s'était arrêté.

« Tu veux en savoir plus sur Levi ? » questionna simplement Armin.

Eren ne répondit rien, un peu honteux que son ami ait vu ce dessin particulier, de lui et Levi, qu'il avait créé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« En fait, je peux même te prêter les livres, je les ai, et ils sont très très bien. » ajouta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Eren ramassa les affaires restantes sur la table basse et alla les déposer dans sa chambre. Il nota que ses draps étaient sales et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Armin voie ça. Le dessin était suspect, tout comme le baiser de Levi en partant, et si Armin voyait ça… Le brun ne voulait pas imaginer ça.

« Comment connais-tu Levi ? Et comment se fait-il qu'il ait eut l'air de te connaître, ou au moins reconnaître tout à l'heure ? » reprit Eren, « Attends, assieds-toi et j'arrive. » dit-il en repartant vers la cuisine.

Armin s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la petite télévision. Il savait qu'ils auraient besoin d'un fond sonore et qu'ils finiraient par la regarder après. Eren apporta deux plateaux sur la table. Le blond le remercia et bava presque devant la nourriture.

« Eren les femmes seraient folles de toi si elles voyaient ça ! » complimenta Armin avant de poser une main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

Mais Eren tira une tête. Armin s'insulta mentalement. Forcément, entre ce qu'il pressentait et ce qu'il avait vu, il devint un peu plus clair qu'Eren n'était sûrement pas attiré par les femmes…

« Euh, oublie. » bredouilla-t-il.

« C'est rien. De toute façon je savais que tu finirais par le savoir. » souffla le brun en évitant le regard azur.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, seulement dérangé par la télé et les bruits de mastications et de couverts contre les assiettes. Eren ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais il était soulagé qu'Armin ne soit pas parti, dégoûté ou trop choqué. De toute manière, Armin n'était pas de ce genre se rassura le brun.

« Eren... » appela l'autre. Eren releva sa tête vers lui, mais ne le regarda pas directement dans les yeux. « Tu sais, tu aurais pu m'en parler, tu me connais et je ne te juge pas. Enfin, je veux dire, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

Eren hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprit et remercia le blond.

« Avec Marco, vous êtes les seuls au courant alors... » pria Eren.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » sourit affectueusement Armin.

Eren le regarda enfin dans les yeux et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses couverts et se décala pour prendre Armin dans ses bras. Ce dernier répondit au câlin et tapota son épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

« Dis m'en plus sur Levi. » demanda ensuite Eren en reprenant sa place et son repas.

Armin avala sa bouchée et prit une gorgée d'eau. Il racla sa gorge.

« Donc, Levi Ackerman. » commença-t-il d'une voix douce, « Hum, tu dois le savoir, il est écrivain. Il s'est essayé à plusieurs styles, mais ce sont ces derniers livres qui se vendent le mieux. Ça se passe dans un monde comme le nôtre, et ça conte l'histoire de soldats qui se battent pour que leur secret ne soit pas découvert par les autres. Pleins de problèmes arrivent et… Je ne t'en dis pas plus. Tu n'as qu'à lire pour savoir. Ça lui ferait plaisir, je pense. »

Eren mémorisa ce début de révélations et prit en note de lire ces fameux livres. Armin mangea un peu avant de reprendre.

« Et donc pour ce qui est de le connaître. » Eren porta toute son attention sur lui. « Comme tu sais, je lis tout le temps et j'aime beaucoup assister aux conférences d'auteurs. Et comme je lisais les livres de Levi depuis longtemps, j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller à une conférence où, pour une fois, il était présent. »

Armin aperçut les yeux pleins de questions d'Eren, et il continua avant qu'il ne puisse parler.

« La conférence, je passerais les détails, mais j'ai eu le privilège de lui poser des questions et je pense qu'il se souvient de moi… Tu me connais, je peux être chiant. » rigola-t-il.

« Et pourquoi personne au bar ou dans la rue ne l'interpelle ? Je veux dire, il sort comme une personne normale et tu me le décris comme quelqu'un qui a l'air très connu. » questionna Eren après quelques secondes de réflexions.

« Il ne s'est montré que deux fois publiquement, et encore. C'était plus des rencontres assez discrètes et en petit nombre. » expliqua Armin. « Voilà, c'est à peu près tout. » finit-il.

Armin était resté assez tard avec Eren. Il voulait savoir tous les détails de la rencontre entre les deux hommes et Eren, en omettant certaines choses, abdiqua sous la demande incessante du blondinet. Une fois repus et content d'avoir la réponse, Armin quitta l'appartement du brun pour aller dans le sien… Juste à côté. Eren était ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec Armin, qu'il avait un peu perdu de vu à cause de leurs cursus différents. A présent, il fallait qu'il remette un peu en ordre sa chambre.

En entrant dans celle-ci, il débarrassa le sol de ses affaires qu'il avait posé à la va-vite. Il réorganisa ses trousses, feuilles, et son calepin alla directement dans son sac pour le lendemain. Il souffla longuement avant de se tourner vers son lit. Vers ses draps sales de l'après-midi avec Levi… A première vue ils paraissaient seulement défaits après une nuit agitée, mais en s'approchant de plus près, Eren remarqua de nombreuses taches déjà sèches. Il soupira en les défaisant pour les mettre dans la machine à laver et sortit un nouveau set. Une fois fait, il partit prendre une bonne douche brûlante.

Alors qu'il attendait que l'eau chauffe, il repensa à Levi qui l'avait partiellement nettoyé après leur petite activité. Toute la tendresse dont il avait fait preuve. A être sûr qu'il avait confiance, qu'il était consentant… Il avait vu tellement de choses dans ce regard d'habitude si froid. A cette pensée son cœur accéléra. Il entra dans l'eau, encore fraîche. Il avait besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir. L'eau devenait de plus en plus chaude et il se détendit peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant. Après plusieurs secondes à se savonner. Eren posa plusieurs mots sur ce qu'il ressentait envers Levi. De l'admiration. De l'attirance. Du désir. Plus il y pensait, plus il doutait de ses réels sentiments. Et quand il finit de se doucher et qu'il alla se caler dans son lit pour regarder ses e-mails et checker ses réseaux sociaux, il arriva à une conclusion plus qu'évidente.

Il devait parler avec Levi.

Ses pouces arrêtèrent de faire défiler les posts de Facebook. Son regard était perdu sur son écran, qui bientôt se mit en veille. Pourquoi il n'en avait pas profité cet après-midi ? Il se maudit. Mais en même temps, Levi n'en avait pas parlé non plus. Il secoua ses méninges pendant un temps avant de se dire qu'il était tard, qu'il ne fonctionnait plus correctement vu l'heure et qu'il réglerait ça demain au Sina, après les cours, et pria pour que Levi soit lui aussi présent. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Marco par message avant qu'il ne décide de s'endormir pour ne pas ressembler à un zombie le lendemain.

* * *

Eren ne fut pas surpris de son retard en cours. Il savait qu'il avait oublié de mettre son réveil la veille et qu'il avait discuté trop tard pour son sommeil. Il rata donc les deux premières heures de cours, avant qu'il n'entende enfin son portable vibrer suite aux messages de son professeur. Il arriva tranquillement à la troisième heure, s'excusant platement pour son retard. Le professeur ne lui en tint pas compte. Eren le savait. Il était en avance sur ses sujets, et était bon dans ce qu'il faisait -apparemment. Il prit le temps de montrer quelques dessins, de demander quelques conseils, et même d'en laisser un qui flatta l'œil expert de son enseignant.

« Je vais voir s'il peut être retenu pour une expo étudiante. » indiqua-t-il.

Eren le remercia et continua son travail. Il passa le reste de la journée à moitié endormi, mais toujours aussi concentré, et souffla de bonheur quand la dernière sonnerie retentit. Les élèves commençaient à remballer leur matériel alors qu'Eren s'étirait comme un félin au milieu de son espace de travail. Il avait fini deux dessins et était plutôt content de lui. Il les observa un instant avant de les ranger pour ne pas leur trouver plus de défauts qu'il n'en voyait déjà. Il quitta la salle en dernier non sans saluer son professeur. Le brun passa par la résidence avant d'aller au pub. Il avait des affaires à déposer.

Une fois dans son appartement, il grignota un peu, le regard vide, avant de se saisir de son portable. Il eut un message d'Armin lui demandant s'il n'était pas trop fatigué et il sourit avant de lui répondre. Il se renseigna sur l'exposition dont son professeur avait parlé. Elle se tenait dans un peu plus d'un mois. Début décembre. Il avait encore du temps. Il repensa au fait qu'il voulait discuter avec Levi tout à l'heure et se dit que lui demander confirmation de sa présence serait peut-être utile. Il hésita, faisant jouer ses pouces sur l'écran avant de se décider.

 _[De : Eren  
A : Levi  
Hey, tu es au Sina ?] _

Ugh. Il attendit la réponse avec appréhension. Il posa son portable sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine le temps de ranger les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorties. Il alla récupérer une écharpe dans sa chambre en prévision du froid qui reviendrait ce soir quand il rentrerait. Il reprit possession de son sac bandoulière et souleva son portable. L'écran indiqua un nouveau message.

 _[De : Levi  
A : Eren  
_ _D_ _ans vingt minutes.]_

Son cœur rata un battement et il ne perdit pas plus de temps avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il courut dans le couloir pour sortir de la résidence. Il mettait vingt minutes en marchant tranquillement pour se rendre au pub, quinze s'il se dépêchait. Et il voulait être là avant que Levi n'arrive. Il affichait sourire réservé quand il arriva devant la porte du Sina. Dans son crâne se passait toute une série de films sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand ils discuteraient. Il passa outre sa peur et entra. La cloche sonna et Petra, derrière le comptoir, leva la tête dans sa direction.

« Eren, bienvenue. » le salua-t-elle toute souriante.

« Bonjour Petra. Un café et un thé s'il te plaît. » demanda le brun en s'installant.

« Tout de suite ! »

Petra savait déjà que le thé était pour Levi, alors elle prépara celui qu'il préférait. Elle sentait que c'était important. Eren vérifia l'heure sur son portable. Le noiraud ne devrait plus tarder. Il rangea son portable et tritura ses doigts. Le stress montait en lui. Ses yeux vaguaient sur Petra, le sol, la porte et ainsi de suite. Le temps lui sembla soudain très long. Trop long. Et juste lorsqu'il commençait à se ronger un ongle, la cloche tinta. Il sursauta et se tordit à moitié le cou pour voir le nouvel arrivant, son doigt encore en bouche. Il se reprit bien vite et s'épousseta pour se donner contenance. Levi venait de passer le seuil de la porte vitrée.

« Bonjour Levi ! » lança Petra joyeusement.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il repéra Eren sur un des tabourets et s'approcha doucement. Le brun ne le regardait pas, mais Levi avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Eren tourna enfin sa tête lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

« Levi… Salut. » dit Eren d'une petite voix.

« _Eren_. »

Levi lui avait répondu en portant sa main vers sa cuisse, l'effleurant quelques secondes. Eren, qui ne pouvait déjà pas s'accommoder au son divin de son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme, sentit ses joues s'empourprer à ce contact. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Levi. Froids.

« Et voilà un thé et un café pour vous. » apporta la jeune femme rousse.

Levi baissa ses yeux sur les tasses qu'elle venait de poser avant de repartir. Un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'empare du thé et ne se dirige vers le quart de queue. Eren l'observa avant d'aller à sa suite. Levi lui avait laissé un espace sur le tabouret du piano. Il s'assit avec plaisir et, pour une fois, ne retint pas ses jambes de ne pas toucher le noiraud. Ils restèrent comme ça un instant, buvant chacun sa boisson. Levi posa la tasse au-dessus du piano après quelques gorgées.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il.

« Uh ? Oh. C'est normal, je sais que tu aimes en prendre un en venant. » offrit Eren.

Levi craqua ses doigts et s'étira. Eren le regarda faire, la tasse toujours en main. Le noiraud avait l'air fatigué. Les cernes qui logeaient en permanence sous ses yeux paraissaient pire que d'habitude.

« Le- »

« Tu veux que je t'apprennes un peu à jouer ? » interrompit Levi en posant ses doigts sur le clavier.

Eren faillit lâcher la tasse. Levi appuya sur quelques touches en attendant sa réponse.

« Mmh… Je suis pas un bon élève. Pour les instruments. » annonça l'étudiant. Il tourna la tête pour regarder dans son dos. Il y avait peu de monde. Et Petra discutait avec Mike -de ce qu'il pouvait entendre. « Mais, pour toi, je peux faire l'effort, je pense ? » finit-il en posant sa tasse.

Levi rit un peu en écoutant le brun, complètement perturbé.

« Là. Tu places tes mains comme ça. On va commencer avec un air facile. » apprit Levi en prenant les mains d'Eren dans les siennes.

Eren n'était pas la personne la plus concentrée et douée pour ça, mais Levi prenait plaisir à avoir une certaine intimité avec lui. Leurs cuisses l'une contre l'autre, les mains de Levi sur celles d'Eren pour lui montrer le mouvement. Tout cela dura un moment, avant qu'Eren puisse aligner quelques accords. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent entre temps et Levi commença à jouer plus sérieusement. Et ça couvrira une possible discussion, qui arriva plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment Levi… Levi Ackerman ? » questionna le brun.

« Je savais que j'avais déjà vu ce petit blond. » déclara juste Levi, les yeux fermés, imperturbable.

« Aha, c'est Armin. Il adore tes bouquins. En fait, il passe son temps à lire et à aller en conférence apparemment. Il m'a dit que... » Eren se pencha vers lui et chuchota, « Que tu te faisais discret. » Il se recula à peine.

Levi haussa les épaules et tourna son visage vers lui.

« Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie que tout le monde me reconnaisse. Et comme ça, je peux faire ce qui me plaît sans être plus jugé que ça. » avoua-t-il.

« Ah ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le cœur d'Eren s'activa face à leur proximité. Levi le regardait comme s'il le découvrait à chaque fois. Ses yeux, quand ils se fixaient comme ça, n'étaient plus froids. Ils étaient mystérieux, mais plein de tendresse, de désir. Et Eren ne pouvait que se perdre dedans. L'écrivain arrêta de jouer une seconde, le temps d'embrasser le plus jeune. Personne ne vit l'action, ni n'entendit la courte pause dans la mélodie. Il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'Hanji ne soit pas dans le champ de vision. Il reprit la musique comme si de rien n'était.

« Comme ce genre de chose. Ou sortir. Aller en soirée. Etre en compagnie d'homme. » lâcha-t-il face à un Eren rougissant et ne sachant quoi faire.

« Est-ce que... » commença le plus jeune, « Mh, comment dire. Je- Arg. _Levi_. Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi quoi ? » questionna le noiraud l'air innocent.

Ses doigts accélèrent sur le clavier et la musique changea pour une plus intense. Il ne l'avouerait qu'à moitié, mais il commençait à douter de ce qu'il dirait. Il avait peur de ce qu'Eren pourrait lui demander dans les minutes qui suivaient. Le piano lui permettait de se détendre un minimum. Il avisa Eren plusieurs fois. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout ça ? » souffla-t-il un peu trop près de son oreille.

Un rougissement passa rapidement sur les joues de Levi alors qu'une fausse note cassa l'entrain du son. _Laisse-toi vivre,_ les paroles de Mike lui revinrent en mémoire. Au pire, que risquait-il si ça ne durait qu'un temps ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à être dans un relation.

« D'après-toi ? » balbutia-t-il, « Non attend, discutons de ça autre part. » dit-il avant qu'Eren ne puisse répondre.

« Le parc ? » demanda le brun, compréhensif.

« Très bonne idée. » souris faiblement Levi.


End file.
